Hay momentos dificiles en los que mi corazon manda
by xLyraCullen
Summary: hERMY Y rON, hARRY y gINNY lOVE 4 EVER! Cap.. 10. con Cho muerta.. Harry esta destrozado.. sus hijos entraran a Hogwarts. pero. algo a Harry le impide estar trankilo,.. FIC TERMINADOOOOOOO! REVIEWS
1. El alegre encuentro

**Buenas fanaticos de Harry Potter y sus fics, aca les traigo uno muy bueno, es el primero que hago de no se cuantos haré pero bueno espero que les guste. Los personajes no los invente yo, son propios de J.K. Rowling, y no piensen q escribo como ella xq ella escribe mejor que yo las historias. Esto no es real es de ficcion, pero en mi mundo para mi si es real, jajaj re q no.. bueno espero q les guste, y aqui les va el primer capitulo! de muchos...**

**_Hay momentos en los que mi corazon manda_**

**Capitulo 1: El alegre encuentro.**

- Adiós Harry, nos veremos pronto- dijo Hermione cuando se despedía de su mejor amigo.

Viejo Colegio Hogwarts, habían terminado ya su séptimo año, muy felices y deseando volver a verse algún día, y que ese día no llego pronto..

Después de 2 largos años sin verse, el trío mas querido de todos volvió a encontrarse por el Callejón Diagon.

- Harryyy!.- gritó Hermione como loca cuando vio a el moreno de ojos verdes al frente

suyo. Llevaba algunas maletas y ya mas alto, porque la gente cambia mucho en ese tiempo.

-Ron! Hemione! Como han estado este tiempo?- preguntó Harry a Ron y Hemione cuando se abrasaban y se sentaron el en viejo Bar de el Caldero Chorreante.

-Estuve excelente!- dijo Ron -Pero Harry que haces por el Callejón Diagon estos días? y

con esas valijas tan pesadas?-

- Me escapé de mi casa. Ya no aguantaba mas a esos tres!- gritó

- Pero Harry, como puedes hacer algo así?- replicó Hermione con cara enojada. –Es muy peligroso!-

- Lo se, lo se, es que ya no lo soportaba mas! Siempre diciéndome que hacer y mi primo esta mas redondo q una ciruela- rió él con cara sarcástica. Mientras tanto Ron escuchaba atento y iba pidiendo al mozo q se acerco a la mesa tres tragos rojos, esos blandos no como para emborracharse. Y vinieron en seguida.

- Por lo menos tienes lugar para vivir, no?- lo miró con cara seria

- N-no..-

- Estas sin casa? Si quieres puedes venir a vivir conmigo a la Madriguera- preguntó alegre Ron mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago.

- Podrías hacerme ese favor Ron?- suplicó Harry cuando se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

- Claaaroo, si mi mama te re quiere, es como si fueras parte de nuestra familia- explicó Ron- encima que ya se acerca tu cumpleaños no podes estar x acá solo-

- Es verdad ya me había olvidado de ese tema- dijo Harry.

Harry y Hermione subieron al auto de Ron. Él guardo las valijas en el baúl. Harry iba adelante y Hermione atrás. En el camino los tres amigos se contaron lo que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo. Harry había conseguido trabajo en Londres muggle(...). Ron ahora era un guardián muy importante de Quidditch, y es conocido x todo el mundo mágico. Hemione por otro lado, se dedicó a seguir estudiando su materia favorita, Historia de la Magia y a ayudar a los necesitados.

- Aquí estamos, la vieja Madriguera- dijo Ron cuando ayudaba a Hermione a bajarse del auto. -Hahaha, necesita mas pintura- Entraron a la casa, y se sentaron en el living. Ron fue al cuarto de su madre y padre haber si había alguien.

-Rooonaldd!.. queridooo como has estado?- preguntó Molly al alegrarse de q su hijo haya vuelto sano y salvo.

-Bien bien, gracias mamá. Harry esta conmigo- dijo Ron

-Enserio? Hace mucho que no se de ese chico, voy a preparar el té- y de un zumbido se fue a la cocina a preparar el té. Pero como ella no era una de esas muggles ordinarias de "preparar el té" como gente normal, si no q hechizó la tetera para q se calentase. Y fue directo al Living para recibir a los invitados.

-Hola Harry, como has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto la mamá de Ron mientras le servia un poco de té.

-Muy bie..-

- Harry, escapó de su casa señora Weasley- interrumpió Hermione de un salto. La cara de Molly no se veía nada pero nada bien.

- ¡QUEEE, Pero Harry como puedes hacer una cosa asi?- preguntó como a los gritos la mamá de Ron. Y se fue a limpiar con una servilleta, porque al oír eso se le cayó la taza de té.

-Es que ya no soportaba ni un segundo mas en esa casa muggle, y a los que habitaban en ella menos. Y ya se q eran de mi familia pero eran insoportables- se enojó Harry al escuchar por milésima vez q lo q hizo estaba muy mal.

-Por eso vinimos acá mamá, para preguntarte si Harry podía quedarse a vivir con nosotros en la Madriguera- pregunto Ron.

-Pero como nooooooo, por supuesto q Harry puede vivir con nosotros. Antes era como parte de la familia, y ahora lo es- explicó con orgullo Molly. Y se fue a preparar la cama a Harry por supuesto q iba a dormir en el cuarto de Ron.

Cuando llegó el Sr. Weasley a la casa, Molly le había contado de que Harry se quedaría a vivir con ellos. Y él se alegro mucho.

A la hora de la cena, Ron pensó en invitar a Hermione a cenar y ella aceptó. Siempre Harry era el blanco para todos en esa familia. Siempre le preguntaban mil cosas a la vez, pero esta ves no. El blanco de una conversación ahora era Hermione. Harry siempre se preguntaba si Ron y ella estuvieron saliendo mientras no lo veía. Pero Ron le dijo q no, q solo eran amigos. Pero Harry lo conocía bien a Ron, el siempre estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione y el sabia q no podían estar juntos, por algunos problemas que tenia Hermione.

Al acabar la cena Hermione y Molly ayudaron a levantar la mesa y lavaron todo. Como siempre digo, hechizaban los platos para q se lavasen solos. Después Hermione tubo q irse temprano a su casa porque tubo un conflicto familiar. Ron le pregunto a ver si podía llevarla pero ella se negó y se fue dejándolo con cara triste

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Ron llamó por teléfono a Hermione diciéndole q podían hacer para la fiesta sorpresa de Harry ya q faltaban solo 3 días para q cumpla 19 años.

-Hagámosla aca, en mi casa- dijo Ron – hay mucho espacio. Y podríamos mover los muebles para q haya como una pista de baile.

- Bue.. bueno, pero la decoración la hacemos Ginny y yo. Porque ya sabes lo q paso en el cumpleaños de hace 4 años de Harry- Le recordaba el desastre q había hecho Ron en el ultimo cumpleaños q le festejaron a Harry, había puesto tantas velas flotantes q hizo incendiar todo el lugar. Encima de eso, la comida estaba horrible.

- Esta bien, mañana organicemos todo cuando Harry se valla a trabajar a Londres muggle- dijo Ron casi como un susurro – Shh.. ahí viene Harry, nos vemos mañana al mediodía-

- Esta bien, adiós-

-Adiós- dijo Ron rápido y colgó el teléfono.

Harry se estaba sirviendo un poco de café que había quedado en la cafetera.

- ¿Quien era?- preguntó Harry cuando se despertaba con la cafeína.

- Cha..nadie, numero equivocado- dijo Ron, con cara de distraído. Que no le costaba ni un poco hacer esa cara porque el ya es distraído.

Tiempo después, Ginny se despertó que era muy raro que se despertase al mediodía, había llegado de una fiesta de unos amigos suyos. Y se asombró demasiado al ver a ese moreno de ojos verdes junto a su hermano.

- En hora buena, adolescente- le dijo Ron a su pequeña hermanita cuando le alcanzó una taza de café.

- Buenos días Harry y Ron!- dijo Ginny tomando la taza de café y desatándose el rodete q se había hecho en el pelo para coquetear a Harry ya q se veía mucho mas linda con el pelo suelto. – ¿Que hace Harry aquí¿De que me he perdido?

- Gi-ginny, yo me voy a quedar acá a vivir- dijo Harry tartamudeando. --

-¿ENSERIOOO! Quee buenoooooooo!- gritó la pelirroja alegre y abrazo a Harry y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Después, se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, ya que no le interesaba cual era el porque se quedaría en su casa Harry, solo le interesaba q se quedase.

Mas tarde, Ron dejó a Harry solo en la cocina y le fue a contarle la noticia q tenia sobre el cumpleaños sorpresa de Harry.

- Ginny, sabes que el cumpleaños de Harry es en 3 días?- pregunto Ron mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ginny.

- Enserio?.. me había olvidado- mintió Ginny mientras se reía, pero como no se iba a acordar el cumpleaños de Harry?

- Basta de pavadas Gin, esto es serio, tu y Hermione van a preparar la decoración, mamá y yo prepararemos el lugar y la comida.- Explico el pelirrojo a su hermanita.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero Harry sabe de esto o sospecha? – pregunto Ginny al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para q Harry no escuche.

- Su- supongo q no, no- tartamudeó Ron. – Mañana, cuando Harry se valla a trabajar, va a venir Hermione y vamos a organizar todo para q quede listo hasta el martes.

- Pero si el cumpleaños de Harry es el miércoles?- pregunto su hermanita con cara de susto.

- Lo se, lo se. Pero se lo vamos a festejar en la noche, asi a las 12:00 soplamos las velitas de la torta- se entusiasmo Ron al decir eso, sabía q eso de "soplar las velitas" no era para personas de 19 años, pero a Harry es lo q mas le gustaba de su cumpleaños (además de estar con todos sus amigos y cumplir un año mas) era soplar las velitas y pedir tres deseos.

Al bajar las escaleras buscó Ron a Harry, pero no lo encontró en la cocina. Fue al living y pensó q estaría leyendo una revista y entonces...

- RON, ven rapidoooo.- se escucho gritar desde afuera. Ron fue afuera lo mas rápido que pudo. Y vio a Harry montado en una escoba, volando por los aires. Y eso le hizo acordar a los viejos tiempos q jugaba con Harry en Hogwarts al Quidditch. –A q pierdes!.-

-A que no!- dijo Ron bien decidido y se monto en su escoba de la suerte, y se puso en los 3 aros que habían hecho anteriormente para practicar un poco de Quidditch.

Después de cansarse de jugar y que obviamente el q menos anoto fue Ron y el q mas defendió fue el también. Se quedo en un empate, ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Habían jugado toda la tarde. Y ya era hora de cenar, guardaron las escobas en donde estaban y fueron adentro para comer. Ginny bajo de inmediato para sentarse al lado de Harry.

Después de cenar limpiaron y lavaron todo y se fueron a dormir. Harry siempre se estuvo preguntando si Ginny seguía enamorada de él, y esa pregunta lo dejo despierto casi toda la noche. A una pared de el cuarto de Ron, estaba Ginny escribiendo en su diario intimo, tranquila como si nada estuviera pasando. Tan disimuladamente y tranquila, pero de repente alguien toca la puerta. Y ella de inmediato apagó la luz y se izo la dormida. La persona se quedo viendo a Ginny como dormía y pensaba q era un ángel. Por supuesto el que toco la puerta fue Harry, y se quedo viéndola dormir mientras recordaba aquel tierno beso q le había dado tiempo atrás en los momentos de Hogwarts, ya en su sexto año. Y Ginny hace 1 año q había terminado Hogwarts y se preguntaba si no lo extrañó todo ese tiempo.

Al día siguiente Harry se fue al trabajo temprano. Al instante de que el se fue llamó rápido a Hermione para q venga y lo organicen todo.

- Bien- dijo Hermione cuando toco la puerta, y Ron la izo entrar- Manos a la obra- Y iba escribiendo cada cosa q se le ocurría en un pedazo de pergamino, para decorar la fiesta.

- Eh..- dijo Ginny- como vamos a decorarla?- preguntó a la castaña mientras se le ocurría y escribía algo.

- Pondremos un como de aire como el que había en Hogwarts, a Harry le encanta eso- decía Hermione cuando escribía en el pergamino: _1- Aire a Hogwarts, 2- pista de baile, 3-..._

Y desde lejos Ron la contemplaba a Hermione cuando escribía todo eso, le recordaba mucho cuando estudiaba, y escribía cosas para el colegio. Ella siempre fue una buena alumna.

- Roonallddd, ayúdame con la comida- le gritaba Molly y le rompió el sueño q tenia de ver a Hermione.

Después de organizar todo ya llegaba la hora de que Harry llegue, siempre llegaba para tomar el té. Hermione se tubo que ir rápido y Ron le pregunto de nuevo si quería que la llevara a su casa, pero en ves de decir q no Hermione le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ron pensó q eso era un Sí. Y la llevo a su casa. Ron pensaba q esta era su oportunidad de preguntarle si ella seguía enamorada de él. Cuando llegaron su casa, Ron fue directo al grano y le pregunto a Hermione.

- Hermione, eh-am..- tartamudeó Ron. –Quiero preguntarte algo-

-Que sucede Ron ya es tarde- dijo Hermione mientras buscaba en su cartera la llave para abrir la puerta.

-Quiero decirte algo- mientras Ron le agarraba la mano, Hermione se puso dura y lo miro al pelirrojo de ojos celestes.- Yo te amo y mucho, y quisiera preguntarme si..-

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Ronald- le interrumpió Hermione, y se fue adentro antes de que Ron la hiciera perder mas tiempo. Y se quedo viendo a Ron, desde la ventana de la puerta, como se iba en su auto. Y pensó, q ya era tiempo de no ocultarle mas el secreto a Ron. Era tiempo de decirle la verdad, y se dijo a si misma¡la fiesta!. Si ese era el momento exacto para confesarle todo a sobre el secreto amoroso hacia Ron.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto Ron se fue de camino a su casa para encontrarse con el chico de los anteojos.

- Ron, donde has estado?- pregunto el moreno a su amigo el pelirrojo.

- Yo.. yo.. te iba a pasar a buscar por tu trabajo pero.. como no te encontré ahí decidí venir rápido. Hoy llegaste un poco mas temprano a que se debe eso?- pregunto Ron mientras estacionaba el auto e iban los 2 adentro.

- Me despidieron..- dijo Harry con voz baja y triste.

- ¿QUEEEE!..- grito Ron, eso significaba q mañana iba a estar todo el día en la casa y no podrían decorar y terminar todo para la fiesta sorpresa.

**Hasta aca llego el primer capitulo, les gusto? sisis ya see, es medio embolante ahora, pero despues se vamejorando, es buenisimo, ya lo publique en mi flog, y mucha gente me dijo q esta bueno, epero que ustedes digan lo mismo. Plis traten de dejar Reviews y kiero q me digan q les parece, Millones de besotes..**

**Y hasta el proximo capitulo!**


	2. La Fiesta sorpresa

**No se porque tarde tanto en poder postear.. no se podia.. pero ahora si.. se q nadie lee esto.. pero bueno.. los q lo lean.. traten de hacerme propaganda.. recien empieso.. y ni idea como se usa esto.. jaja**

**Aca les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia, la fiesta sorpresa de nuetro querido Harry. Espero q les guste..**

_Hay momentos dificiles en los que mi corazon manda._

**Capitulo 2: "La Fiesta Sorpresa"**

A la hora de comer, Harry le contó la mala noticia a todos en la familia de Ron. Y todos lo miraron con cara triste. Ya que sabían que mañana no se iba a poder hacer nada con Harry en la casa.

- Harry, si quieres yo te puedo acompañar mañana a buscar trabajo en el Callejón Diagon.-se escucho decir, de nada menos salir de la boca de Ginny. Era un plan perfecto hacer una distracción para que Harry no estuviese en la casa. Y además de eso satisfacía a Harry de buscar un nuevo trabajo y a Ginny, para estar un rato a solas con Harry.

- Que buena idea tuviste Gin!- le dijo Molly a su hija.

-Que dices Harry¿aceptas?- le pregunto Ginny a Harry mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

- E- esta bien... pero mañana Ginny tenes q levantarte temprano para ir rápido, ok?- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

- Si Señor!- le dijo a Harry con la mano apuntando hacia la cabeza como si estuviera en un campamento militar.

Después de terminar de comer todos se fueron a dormir. Menos Harry se quedo pensando en la cocina q tramaba Ginny. Y después de un rato, decidió ir a su cuarto con Ron. Pero en el pasillo se cruzó con la pelirroja.

- Gin.. no pienses en acostarte tarde, porque mañana nos tendremos q levantar temprano.- dijo Harry mientras entraba a su cuarto.

- Esquee... ammm.. no- no me puedo dormir-

- Quieres q te acompañe, hasta que te duermas?- se aventuro a decir Harry. Y Ginny por supuesto que dijo q si.

Harry entro al cuarto de Ginny que no había visto en mucho tiempo y se sentó en la cama con Ginny.

- Harry, tu me quieres?- preguntó Ginny después de un rato de silencio.

- Claro que si Ginny, pero desde que termine el colegio no te volví a ver- dijo Harry mientras se ponía un poco incomodo. Odiaba decirle q no a Ginny y siempre se oponía a decirle q no. No le gustaba para nada romperle así el corazón. –Peerooo.. a que se debe esa pregunta?-

- Ammm.. no a nada..- dijo Ginny titubeando.

Después de un rato, Harry se quedo dormido en el cuarto de Ginny y obviamente ella se quedo contemplándolo a ese morocho de ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes que tanto quería. Y se aventuro a darle un beso en los labios, pero tratando de no despertarlo.

- Duerme bien mi dulce ángel- dijo en voz baja y se fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente Ginny fue la primera en que se despertó, y después izo el desayuno para todos, preparó la mesa y puso a calentar el café.

- Lumos Solem- dijo para que el café se calentara mas rápido.

Los primeros en bajara desayunar fueron Fred, George y Percy, después la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley, y por ultimo Harry y Ron.

- Buenos días, Gin, muchas gracias por preparar el desayuno- dijo Molly cuando se servía un poco de café

- De nada mamá, Harry estas listo para irnos para el Callejón Diagon?- dijo Ginny cuando le acercaba un poco de café y algunas tostadas para que desayunara

- Ji, forsutresto-

- Harry querido, no hables con la boca llena- le dijo Molly un poco molesta

- Perdón, si por supuesto- Harry subió las escaleras se cambio.

Pero cuando bajo, todos los estaban esperando en la chimenea.

- No vamos a viajar con polvos Flu, no?- preguntó Harry – No es mas fácil usar el hechizo de aparición?

- Claro que no.. mira si te equivocas y te llevan a China?- dijo Molly

-Pero esta vez yo iré primero- dijo Harry decidido. Agarro los polvos Flu, y casi sin pensarlo dijo: - ¡Callejón Diagon!- y después de mucho humo desapareció.

Fue el turno de Ginny, y por suerte apareció en el mismo lugar que Harry. Los dos caminaron como si fueran pareja, Harry tan entusiasmado para conseguir trabajo. Ginny se colgaba de sus brazos. Le parecía imposible de estar otra ves con el chico que siempre amó. Buscaron por todas las tiendas del Callejón Diagon, pasaron por la vieja tienda de Ollivander's, el banco de Gringotts y hasta pasaron por la tienda de calderos y la de Criaturas Mágicas, y después de mucho buscar lo encontraron en el lugar menos pensado. La vieja tienda del Emporio de la Lechuza. Alli fue comprada Hedwig la mascota mas querida de Harry. Entraron los dos y Ginny se quedo viendo todas las Lechuzas. La señora que los atendió era una chica un joven debería tener como la misma edad de Ginny o un poco mas grande, era rubia con le pelo un poco enrulado, alta y de ojos claros. Era nada menos que Luna Lovegood.

- Ginny Weasley?- dijo la chica rubia

- Luna?- dijo Ginny tratando de reconocer a una antigua amiga. – Luna!.. como has estado todo este tiempo?

- Muy bien, es que decidí ayudar a mi tía a cuidar el local, pero..que hacen ustedes por aquí?- preguntó

- Harry esta buscando trabajo.. y como vio el cartel de-

- ¿Quiere trabajar aquí?- se oyó decir una mujer, casi igual que Luna pero, ella era su tía.

- Si..- dijo Harry subiendo un poco la voz.

- ¿Tienes mucha experiencia con las lechuzas?- Le pregunto mientras sacaba una lechuza pequeña, de su jaula para acariciarla.

- Sí, tengo una lechuza blanca llamada Hedwig, era un regalo para mi cumpleaños, la compraron aquí..- dijo Harry seguro de que conseguiría el trabajo cueste lo que cueste.

- Ahh.. esta bien.. tienes el trabajo- dijo la tía de Luna.

- Buenísimo.. cuando podré empezar?- pregunto ansiado Harry

- Si quieres en este mismo momento- le dijo la señora

- Esta bien..- y después se dirigió a Ginny –Puedes volver sola a tu casa no?-

- Siiiiii, seguro..- dijo Ginny con una cara media triste – Luna puede venir conmigo?- le pregunto a la señora.

- Pero claroo, ella me ayudaba porque el anterior empleado renuncio, y bueno esperaba a que alguien viniera, pero ahora esta él y ella queda libre, por cierto, cual es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Harry señora, Harry Potter-

- Así que eres el famosísimo Harry Potter, Luna me contó mucho sobre ti.- después de eso Luna se quedo con la cara como un tomate.

- Adiós, tía.. nos veremos pronto- dijo Luna y como la mismísima Snitch salio rápido del local.

- Adiós Harry, nos veremos mas tarde.- dijo Ginny y cerró la puerta atrás de ella.

Ginny le contó todo a Luna sobre la fiesta sorpresa y ella pidió que los ayudara.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras que Harry y Ginny, estaban en el Callejón Diagon, Hermione llegó a la casa de Ron, pera decorar todo y cada rincón de la casa. Ron y Molly corrían todos los muebles para hacer como una pista de baile. Fred y George, colgaron una pelota enorme de espejos,(de esos que hay en toda las fiestas). Y así hasta que Ginny llegó con Luna, serían como las 2 de la tarde.

- Ginny a que se debe este retraso?- pregunto la señora Weasley.

- Perdón mamá, me encontré con Luna y ella quiere ayudar a decorar todo- dijo Ginny con esa vocecita que hace de niña buena.

- Esta bien, allá esta Hermione que necesita tu ayuda- Pero Hermione tenía toda la ayuda que necesitaba. La estaba ayudando Ron, con algunas guirnaldas y algunas velas flotantes. (no tantas)

- Wingardium Leviosá- dijo ron apuntando a una vela. Pero no paso nada.

- Ron! Te he dicho mil veces que es Levi-ó-sa no Levios-á – dijo Hermione. Pero Ron sabia que lo estaba haciendo mal, porque le encantaba que Hermione le corrigiera las cosas que hacía mal.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde, terminaron de decorar todo, y pareciera que no fuese La Madriguera. Era como parecido a Hogwarts. Mas tarde llegaron los invitados, no eran tantos, solo amigos de Harry y demás, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, las hermanas Patil, Cho Chang y su grupo de amigas. Y como siempre Hermione les dijo a todos que cuando Harry llegue, se tendrían que esconder.

A eso de las 10 de la noche, Harry volvió del trabajo muy cansado, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, después al living a ver si había alguien en la casa..

- ¡SORPRESAAAAAA!- gritaron todos y saltaron para saludar a Harry.

- A que se debe esto?- pregunto muy alegrado – Porque conseguí trabajo?-

- No tontooo!.. por tu cumpleaños- le dijo Hermione – Música Fred por favor- Y de repente se prendieron algunas luces y la pelota de espejo que colgaba empezó a girar y a dar algunos brillantes por la casa.

- Pero si mi cumpleaños es recién mañana- dijo Harry mientras Ron le alcanzaba un poco de ponche.

- Lo sabemos, pero a las 12 soplaremos las velitas- dijo Ron.. y la saco a bailar a Hermione y ella obviamente acepto.

Harry estaba ahí charlando con Neville, Dean, y Seamus. Que hace mucho q no veía a sus amigos de cuarto. Y de repente se le acerca Cho.

- Harry Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo, pero estaba sola sin ninguna de su grupo de amigas.

Mientras tanto Ginny se aventuro a preguntarle si Harry quisiera bailar con ella. Pero Cho le ganó de mano. Ella sabia que eran solo amigos, pero le vino un poco de celos. Y decidió acompañar a Neville y a Luna que estaban charlando por ahí.

- Ginny, quieres bailar?- pregunto Luna. Y ella accedió. También lo acompaño Neville. Y fueron a bailar un poco mas cerca de Harry y Cho. Y de vez en cuando Ginny le echaba un ojo a su querido moreno de ojos verdes brillantes.

En la otra punta de la pista de baile estaba Hermione y Ron. Se veía que se divertían mucho. Pero de repente se cambio la música, era como música lenta, solo para que los invitados no se cansaran tanto. Pero Ron, era medio terco en eso de las canciones lentas, y Hermione se aventuró y se apoyó en el hombro de Ron, sintiendo ese pelo suave que tanto quería. Y él apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, ellos lo estaban pasando muy bien.

Pero por lo que se veía Ginny no tanto, tenía la cara ya verde de tan solo ver a Cho abrazando a Harry.

Y se fue afuera a tomar un poco de aire, Luna, después de un rato, la acompaño.

- ¿Qué te sucede Gin?- le pregunto la rubia mientras Ginny miraba las estrellas

- Nada.. solo quería tomar un poco de aire, es que allí dentro hace un poco de calor- mintió Ginny en realidad no era el calor. Era solo una persona: Harry.

Después de mucho bailar Ron y Hermione se cansaron y fueron por un poco de ponche. Pero en la jarra donde siempre esta se había acabado, entonces Hermione se fue a la cocina y busco un poco mas. Pero Ron la siguió.

- Hola Ron.. ehh.. no piensas disfrutar la fiesta?- dijo Hermione.

- No la disfruto tanto si tu no estas conmigo..- le dijo el pelirrojo, que sonaba un poco romántico.

- Enserio.. que dulce- dijo Hermione tratando de salir de la cocina pero Ron no la dejaba.

– Acaso esto es un juego, déjame pasar Ronald-

- Hermione quiero decirte algo..- empezó Ron

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?- dijo Hermione con sus manos a la cintura. No le estaría por pedir q sea su novia?.. y si lo estaba?.. Hermione pensó que este era el momento exacto para decirle lo que tenía pensado decirle a Ron anteriormente.

- Emmm.. yo.. quiero pedirte algo-

- ¿Qué cosa?-

- Err.. ehmmm..-

- Dios santo Ronald, solo dímelo- Hermione se estaba poniendo un poco mal. Pero de repente, aparece, Harry.

- La han visto a Ginny?- les preguntó

- No, Harry- le dijo Hermione y se llevo al jarra de ponche con ella, y se retiró de la cocina.

- ¿Y a esta que doxi le pico?- le pregunto Harry a Ron

-Mmm.. no lo sé- le dijo Ron y se fue otra vez al living para aclarar algunas cosas con Hermione. Pero esta vez no se hará que el ratón le comió la lengua, esta vez se lo iba a decir a Hermione. Frente a frente.

Mientras que Harry buscaba a Ginny por toda la casa, la encuentra afuera mirando las estrellas con Luna.

- Luna, nos puedes dejar un momento a solas?- pregunto Harry

- Esta bien, igual ya me iba- le dijo Luna saludó a Ginny y se fue a la pista de baile. Ginny iba a disfrutar este momento, si o si, era re romántico. Todo oscuro, en la noche, la luna llena brillaba, y las estrellas también.

- ¿Qué te sucede Gin?-

-Nada es que solo quería tomar un poco de aire-

- Ginebra Weasley toma aire en una fiesta, Nooo.. eso no se ve todos los días- rió Harry tratando de sacarle una sonrisita a Ginny y lo logró. – ¿Estas triste por algo?

- No Harry, todo esta bien- mintió otra vez.

- Bueno si esta todo bien, no te importaría quedarme un rato contigo, no?-

- Claro que no Harry- dijo Ginny - Y... ehhhmm.. te estas divirtiendo en la fiesta?-

- Si por supuesto, muchísima gracias..-

- Fue todo idea de Ron.. y Hermione-

Pero en un momento de silencio, la mano de Harry toco la de Ginny, ella se sentía ahora mas que bien, y nada ni nadie podría impedírselo. De repente a Ginny le dieron unas ganas de besar al chico de sus sueños. Y a Harry también, pero cuando sus miradas estaban mas que cerca y se sentía la cálida respiración de la otra persona...

- HARRY, YA SON LAS 12!..- se oyó decir adentro de la pista de baile. Pero eso no quería decir que la fiesta termino, esta recién empezando..

Molly traía una torta parecida a un campo de Quidditch, y con 19 velitas arriba.

_Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas, que los cumplas, que los cumplas felizzz!_

Y después de tanto cantar, Harry pidió sus tres deseados deseos, pero estos no se pueden decir, porque si se dice un deseo, no es muy fácil cumplirlo.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- dijo Hermione y le entregó un paquete, envuelto en papel. Los arranco de tal forma que no quedara papel.

Era un libro de hechizos avanzados, era lo que Harry siempre quiso (o eso se dice en esta historia).

- Muchas Gracias Hermione- dijo Harry poniéndolo en un lado, y abriendo otros regalos, que eran: Una tarjeta de parte de Ginny, un porta retrato con una foto en el medio, era de Harry y Ron: departe de Molly, un caldero: departe de Fred y George. Ron le regalo, una escoba Nimbus 2010. No hubo mas regalos, pero a Harry que le importara, seguía la y era hora de sacar a bailar a Ginny. Y como siempre digo, ella no penso en siquiera decir que no.

Y ahí estaba Ginny tan feliz. Hermione no la pasaba tan bien, después de todo, y por suerte su salvación llegó Ron.

- Que te pasa Hermione?- dijo Ron

- Emm.. Ron, yo también te quisiera decir algo- dijo ella casi como un susurro

- En serio?-

- Pero tu primero- dijo Hermione

- Esta bien, _bueno aquí voy no me tengo que echar atrás. _Hermione, tu sabes que la mayoría del tiempo nos estamos peleando y yo odio eso. Por eso te quería preguntar algo..- se detuvo a decir Ron.

- Que?

- Te quería pedir si quieres ser mi no- no- novia- tartamudeo Ron, le costó tanto decir eso pero al fin lo dijo. – Yo te amo, y quisiera poder pasar toda mi vida contigo.

Y ahora le tocaba a Hermione, decir que si, y decirle que ella también lo amaba, y serían felices para siempre, o que no y romperle el corazón otra ves.

**Hasta aca llego el capitulo de hoy, que pensaran que dirá Hermione?.. mmm.. supongamos q dice q si.. como lo tomaran los demas?.. jojo..****les dejo eso para pensarlo.. plis.. dejen reviewsss... no les cuesta.. ba poray si.. click en GO!. y escribir lo q les parecio el fic.. solo pido eso.. soy nueva en esto.. mi me gustaría q opinen.. gracias..**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO!**


	3. Confusiones

**Aca volvemos con nuestro keridisimo fic.. aca les viene el capitulo 3.. jajja. weno.. espero q la gente buena q me firma.. lo lea.. jaja las unicas perosnas.. jaja.. se me funde esto.. aca les va..:**

**Capitulo 3: Confusiones.**

-Ron, esteehh...- pero a Hermione le pasaba algo, estaba dudando, de su amor con Ron. Él dijo que la amaba, pero ella no sabe si lo ama, aún. Estaba algo confundida. Muy confundida. Amar o querer, que tiene de diferencia. – Yo,.. yo...- No quería romperle el corazón, pero algo tenía que responder.-..pero como puedes preguntarme eso Ronald, ya lo hablamos a esto, sabes que yo necesito un poco te tiempo para todo esto.

- Lo se, lo se, pero yo pensaba – pero de repente Hermione lo interrumpió

- Tu pensaste mal, sabes que soy una chica muy ocupada y no puedo tener este tipo de romance por ahora.- Y después de esa discusión Hermione salió corriendo, antes de que Ron la viera llorar, ella lo quería, pero pensaba que Ron sí quería tener algo serio, ella lo quería y mucho, pero pensaba que no llegaría a amarlo, todavía. Todo era muy confuso para ella. Y no quería decir nada que ilusionara a Ron.

-Pero yo te amo Hermione- dijo cuando la vio retirarse de la fiesta. – Tu solo estas confundida- Y después se fue a su cuarto.

_Yo se que esta confundida, siempre lo estuvo, pero se que en su corazón me quiere. Pero creo q por ahora no tiene la menor idea de cómo demostrármelo. Yo la voy a ayudar. La tengo que ayudar, aunque ella me evite. Como que me llamo Ronald Weasley._

La fiesta seguía pero no para Ron. Después de que Hermione se fue, para él la fiesta terminó.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Seguimos con Harry y Ginny, ella lo estaba pasando muy bien, se puede decir que demasiado bien. Y seguía bailando con Harry, (como anteriormente dije) ella no se cansa para nada en las fiestas, ni va a tomar un poco de aire. Y después, pasó lo que ella quería, Fred puso música lenta. Y bueno, Harry no supo que hacer. Pero Ginny la ayudó, le puso sus manos en la cintura y ella las suyas alrededor de su cuello. Y sus miradas se estaban fijas.

- Ahmm.. Ginny te estas divirtiendo?- dijo Harry

- Ahora sí- dijo Ginny. Harry rió.

Y se quedaron bailando, ahí como si fueran mejores amigos, pero estaba claro que Ginny quería tener con él algo más.

Mas tarde la fiesta termino, y todos los invitados se fueron.

- Valió la pena- dijo Harry – Muchas gracias!- y se fue a su cuarto. Pero antes de entrar, vio que Ginny estaba en el suyo escribiendo algo otra ves en su diario. – ¿Que escribes Gin?-

-Naa.. nada, no te enseñaron a tocar?- dijo Ginny y guardo su diario para que Harry no lo viera.

- Creo que tenemos algo pendiente- dijo Harry y se sentó en la cama de Ginny.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ginny media nerviosa, porque las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco calientes en ese pequeño cuarto. Harry le toco devuelta la mano a Ginny, tenia razón, tenían pendiente aquel beso que esperaban los dos afuera mientras miraban las estrellas. Y Ginny parpadeo los ojos y cuando los abrió, sus labios estaban aún mas cerca de lo que imaginaba de los de Harry. Y estaba sintiendo su respiración, pero Ginny no aguantaba mas, era ahora o cuanto mas iba a esperar? Entonces le agarró la nuca al moreno de los anteojos y lo besó apasionadamente. Esto era lo que Ginny siempre quiso estar al fin con el chico de sus sueños. Pero no sabia que esto llegaría tan lejos. De repente Harry, la empieza a tocar la pierna, y otras partes que es mejor no mencionar. Ginny de inmediato, se separó de Harry.

-¿Qué pasa Gin?- dijo Harry confuso. –Creí que me querías-

- ¡PERO NO A ESE EXTREMO!- dijo Ginny lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a los demás, pero para que Harry la entendiera. Después lo hecho de su cuarto y le dijo que valla a dormir.

_Pero que se pensó este chico, que yo soy una cualquiera, no así no me va a tratar, yo necesito un poco de tiempo._ Pensó Ginny y se fue a la cama.

Harry ahora estaba mas confuso que nunca, _porque Ginny me trato así? Acaso llegué un poco lejos. _Estaba un poco confundido. Pero después se fue a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano bajó a desayunar. Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a leer "el Profeta". Estaba leyendo un artículo sobre Gringotts cuando apercibió una figura alta con el cabello rojizo y atado a una simple cola de caballo. Era nada menos que Ginny.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente...- dijo Harry cuando vio que seguía moleta por lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Buenos días- dijo ella secamente, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que la hacían temblar y sentir algo muy especial hacia él, esos ojos penetrantes, ojos verdes esmeraldas.

– ¿No tienes que ir al trabajo?

-Si, pero en un rato- dijo cuando tomaba el café.-¿Qué pasa¿Te molesta mi presencia?

- N-no, en absoluto- dijo Ginny. Y subió a su cuarto con la taza de café en la mano.

Harry se había apurado para ir al trabajo. Fue al living, se paro en el medio de la chimenea. Agarró un puñado de Polvos Flú. Gritó, Callejón Diagon. Y en un instante solo quedo humo, y él había desaparecido. Después de unos segundos Harry estaba en medio de plumas y aleteos de su trabajo. Luna estaba ahí, _¿si su tía ya no la necesitaba más?_ Pensó Harry.

-Enhorabuena, Harry- dijo Luna con comida de lechuza en la mano. – Mi tía tuvo que hacer algo importante fuera de Londres, y me dejó a cargo del local, así que ahora yo sería como tu jefa.- rió Luna.

-¿Bueno, por donde empiezo, Jefa?- dijo Harry.

Después de tanto trabajar llegó la hora de almorzar. Harry iba camino a las Tres Escobas, cuando se encontró con aquella chica que le atraía tanto, Cho estaba comiendo sola. Y Harry pensó en hacerle compañía.

- Hola- dijo Harry. -¿Qué haces sola por aquí?

-Harry, amm.. nada en especial, mi primita esta a punto de entrar a Hogwarts. Y le estaba por comprar una mascota.- dijo Cho amistosamente.

- Ahh.. yo trabajo en la vieja tiendo del Emporio de la Lechuza. Si quieres yo te puedo vender una.

- Eso me parece bien- dijo Cho alegre. -¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?

- No creo tener problema- decía Harry mientras se sentó en una silla en la misma mesa con Cho.

Harry y Cho tuvieron una conversación muy interesante sobre muchas cosas pero más sobre la vida en si. Y Harry volvió a sentir esa sensación otra vez por ella. Esa sensación que tuvo a los 14 años. Ya que Ginny seguía enojada con él, solo era una chiquilla que tiene que madurar, y Harry tendría que seguir con su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto Ron, seguía soñando con la persona de sus sueños, esa castaña que tanto quería y que tanto deseaba. Una vez despierto, que desearía no haberlo hecho, bajó a desayunar. Se preparó tostadas con mermelada, y café.

-Ron!.. ¿porque te levantaste tan tarde?- pregunto Molly – Ya estamos por almorzar-

- Perdón mamá- dijo Ron y de inmediato se fue a cambiar a su cuarto. Seguía soñando con aquella mujer que tanto le gustaba. "_Pero porque me había rechazado así? Si yo veía en sus ojos que ella me quería"._ Pensó Ron, y creía que ya era hora de hablar con Hermione.

Después de almorzar, Ron salió disparado hacia su auto, y después de tanto manejar, paró al frente de una casa muggle, con algunas cosas que solo se podían hacer con magia. Sin duda era la casa de Hermione. Pero después desearía mucho no haber salido de su casa, porque lo que vio le dejo el corazón destrozado, Hermione estaba en su habitación, con nada menos que..

KRUMM!.. Víctor Krum, ese búlgaro que tanto admiraba, pero desde que empezó a salir en cuarto año, con la que mas amaba, lo odia. Pero las cosas no si iban a quedar así, no permitiría que un sucio búlgaro le robase a Hermione, no mientras viva. Entonces Ron, baja del auto y golpea la puerta. Y en un instante le abrió Hermione.

-¿Ron¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo ella mientras lo hacia pasar a Ron.

-¿Con quien estas?- dijo Ron apunto de ir a la cocina y de romperle todos los huesos a Víctor.

-Eso no te incube..-

- Estas con ese búlgaro¿no?- dijo él. Y entonces Víctor sale de la cocina y se encuentra con Ron.

- Hola, Rrron..¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?- dijo Víctor muy amable.

Pero Ron no le contesta y sale corriendo de esa casa. Arranca el auto, y se dirige a la Madriguera. Pero antes de parar en su casa. Decide, ir al Callejón Diagon para contárselo todo a Harry. Va al Emporio de la Lechuza, y se encuentra con él vendiéndole un lechuza a Cho.

-Harry- dijo Ron

-Ron¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Dijo Harry, se había enojado con Ron porque la estaba pasando muy bien con Cho.

-Harry, debo contarte algo- dijo Ron con una carita triste

-Dime..-

-No a solas- dijo mirando a Cho.

- No importa yo igual ya me iba- dijo ella y se retiro, con una lechuza blanca, pequeña casi igual a Hedwig –Adiós Harry, nos veremos después- y salio de la tienda.

-Ron, porque me arruinas este momento?- dijo Harry enojado

-¿Qué momento¿porque estas con Cho¿Te has peleado con Ginny?- dijo Ron sorprendido

- N-no.. ella se enojo conmigo-

-¿Por qué haría eso¿no me digas que la estuviste acosando?-

- Hehehe, define acosar..

-¡HARRY, sabes que mi hermana es muy lenta en eso del amor.-

-Lo se, lo se, es que no aguantaba mas, yo a tu hermana la amo, pero empiezo a pensar que el sentimiento no es mutuo. Encima ella necesita tiempo, para pensar y madurar- dijo Harry medio arrepentido, y un poco agrandado.

-¿Y que hay entre vos y Cho?-

-Estamos empezando a salir, voy a darle algún tiempo a Ginny-

- ¿Y mira si Ginny se da cuenta antes de que se lo digas?-

- No tiene porque enterarse- dijo Harry mirándolo a Ron con cara de pícaro

- No, noo!- dijo Ron – Ella es mi hermanita, y no podría ocultarle eso, Harry no te das cuenta ella te ama, y haría todo lo que pueda por estar contigo, pero lo le rompas el corazón, porque después es difícil de compensarlo.

- Esta bien, esta bien.. ahora¿porque viniste?

- Bueno.. esto es lo que paso.- Ron empezó a contarle todo a Harry lo que había pasado en la casa de Hermione. Cuando termino Harry lo miro con asombró.

- ¿No estarás pensando de que Hermione esta saliendo con Krum?- pregunto Harry

-Pues si-

-Seguro que es mentira, poray él paso a saludarla o a pedirle otra cosa-

- Como, ser su pareja?-

-Ron, no pienses pavadas, yo se que Hermione te quiere, mas que como un amigo, pero esta confundida.-

- Podría ser- dijo Ron pensativo

-¿Porque no vas a hablarle?-

- ¿Para dejarte a solas con Cho?-

- Nooo.. para nada, solo para ayudarte-

- Mmm.. bueno, pero no hagas locuras, y prométeme que se lo dirás a Ginny-

- Bueno, esta bien, lo prometo- Y luego Ron se fue del local.

Ron volvió a la Madriguera, y vio delante de sus ojos a una mujer, la mas bella de todas.

-Hermione- dijo Ron -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ron debo hablar contigo- dijo esa figura castaña.

- Ahh, ahora si quieres hablar conmigo eh?-

- Ron, basta de chiquilinadas-

- Esta bien, vayamos a mi cuarto, para que la conversación sea mas intima- dijo Ron y subió con ella a su habitación, Hermione se vio un poco incómoda.

- Ron, AMM.. pense lo que me dijiste ayer, y te quería decir que yo también siento eso por ti-

- ¿En serio, pero si estabas con ese búlgaro.

- Ron, yo no estuviera con Víctor, ni aunque fuera el ultimo chico en la faz de la tierra, solo es un amigo, y me propuso trabajar en su empresa- dijo Hermione

Después de un poco de silencio, sus caras empezaron a acercarse cada ves mas, hasta que cada uno sentía la reparación del otro. Hermione deseaba tanto, besar los labios del pelirrojo de sus sueños. Hasta que sus deseos le ganaron, lo agarró de la nuca y se dejo llevar. Ron la correspondió, y se empezó a sentir un poco de calor en ese pequeño cuarto.

**♥ les gusto?.. seguro q si.. no?... weno.. el prox capitulo.. veran lo q pasa con nuestros amigos.. y tendran lo q pasa con la otra pareja.. jajaj..**

**weno.. ya saben no me gusta q se peleen esos x victor..**

**jajaaj**

**besos.. me fui a leer Harry Potter 6.. jajaj..**

**byebye...**

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAPI...!1


	4. Reconciliación

Wenas genteeeeeeee!... tanto tiempo..

zziziziziz,.. jaja.. ahora.. les dejo el capitulo 4!.. uya... hay reconciliacion con nuestros amiguitos.. ya q ubo peleas..S...descubran!

_"Hay momentos dificiles en los que mi corazon manda"_

**Capitulo 4: Reconciliación.**

Ron y Hermione, pasaron una noche acalorada. Que nunca iban a olvidar. Y al día siguiente, Hermione apareció en brazos de Ron en su cama. Hermione se levantó y vio a Ron, ahora si, ella estaba feliz. Se levanto, fue abajo a prepararse el desayuno. Cuando se encontró con Harry y Ginny.

-¿Hermione, que diablos haces aquí?- dijo Harry mientras se separaba de Ginny.

- Ehhh, me quede con Ron, estuvimos hablando.- dijo Hermione mientras se servia un poco de té. Calentó el agua con un simple hechizo de Lumos Solem y se fue devuelta arriba para despertar a Ron.

**-Flash Back-**

Después de que Ron se fue, Harry fue a buscar a Cho. La encontró, en Whizz Hard Books. Estaba buscando la historia de Quidditch. Harry se acerco a ella, sigilosamente, ya que Cho no se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí, la agarró de la cintura y ella pegó un salto e inmediatamente agarró su varita y apunto a Harry.

-Tranquila Cho, tranquila, no soy ningún duendecillo- dijo Harry riéndose

- Perdón Harry, es que estaba muy concentrada leyendo- dijo Cho

- Yo debo pedir disculpas por asustarte- se disculpó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al ver que Cho no se quejaba por aquel beso, se animó a darle uno en el cuello. Pero ella lo alejó.

-Harry, creo que lo que haces esta mal- dijo Cho preocupada

-¿Porque¿Estar con vos esta mal?-

- Si, porque yo se que amas a Ginny.-

- Si, yo a Ginny la amo, pero necesita un poco de tiempo, y en ese tiempo quisiera estar contigo.

- ¡Me estas usando!- gritó Cho enojada

- No, bueno si, pero yo no lo veo desde ese punto de vista- dijo Harry tratando de calmarla pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya le había pegado una cachetada y se había ido de ahí.

Harry volvió a su trabajo, y después de tanto trabajar, volvió a la Madriguera. Ahí se encontró con Ginny dormida en el sofá. La miro un rato, y se quedo dormido junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó por el sol que le daba en toda la cara, y cerró la cortina para que a Ginny no la despierte. Y ahí se quedo, admirándola. Al ratito, cerca de las 7 de la mañana, ella se despertó y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos verdes esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban. Se quedaron mirándose un rato y se acercaron mas, pero ese agradable momento tubo que finalizar porque Hermione acababa de despertarse y bajar a la cocina.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Harry y Ginny se quedaron a solas un rato, (porque como recuerdan Hermione volvió a subir las escaleras). Y Ginny le pregunta:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste acá?- pregunto Ginny mientras se sacaba algunas lagañas de la cara. :S

- Toda la noche, te vi acostada en el sofá y me quise quedar a verte un rato pero me dormí-

- Ahh, Harry yo estuve pensando en lo que nos pasó, y pienso que ya sería hora de que yo madure-

-Yo también estuve pensando en eso, y creo que debería darte un poco de tiempo-

-¿En serio, Harry no sabes el peso que me sacas de encima- se levanto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a tomar un vaso de agua. Harry se quedo mudo y se quedo tocándose la mejilla en la que Ginny lo había besado. Ginny después subió a su cuarto. Y empezó a escribir en su diario, todo lo que nosotros ya sabemos. Y pensó si estaría lista.

Mientras tanto, cuando Harry se iba al trabajo, Hermione trataba de despertar a Ron pero no quería despertarlo, parecía un ángel durmiendo ahí, pero después Hermione se empezó a sentir un poco mareada, y cayo desmayada al piso cuando despertó Ron.

Después de tanto trabajar, Harry fue a tomarse el día libre, y Luna aceptó y que también el viernes se lo tomase libre. Fue a la madriguera, y se encontró con los tres, Ginny, Ron y Hermione acostada en el sillón, aún inconsciente.

- Hermione¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Harry y se abalanzó hacia la castaña.

- No sé, yo cuando me deserté estaba tirada en el piso, y estuvo así desde entonces- dijo Ron demasiado preocupado.

Pero, después Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos, y a contemplar cada figura que había en esa habitación, 2 pelirrojos, y uno moreno.

-Q-que me sucedió- dijo Hermione.

- Hermy, al fin. Te desmayaste. Como te sientes?- pregunto Ginny.

- Como si acabe de encontrarme con el Sauce Boxeador- rió Hermione

- Toma- dijo Ron y le acercó un vaso con un liquido violeta- te hará sentir mejor-

Pero en cuanto Hermione tomó un sorbo, lo escupió.- ¿Y que pensaste que era Jugo de Calabaza?-

- Descansa Hermione- dijo Ginny – Yo me quedaré contigo-

- No!- dijo Ron mirándola severo a Ginny –No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con ella-

- Esta bien, cualquier cosa estoy en mi cuarto¿vale?- dijo Ginny, su hermano asintió. Y ella se fue a su cuarto.

Ron puso la cabeza de Hermione en sus rodillas, y entre muchas caricias dulces, esta se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto, como siempre Ginny escribía en su diario. Cuando Harry golpeó la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo Ginny y de inmediato guardo su diario en un cajón. – Hola Harry¿qué viniste a hacer?

- Ehmm.. quisiera hablar contigo- dijo Harry y se sentó en la cama con Ginny.

- Dime Harry, soy toda oídos-

- Ehh.. yo.. yo.. yo quería decirte que te amo- Harry dijo muy rápido ya que Ginny lo miro con una cara de que no entendió nada.

- ¿Qué, no capte eso?-

-¡YO TE AMO!- dijo Harry claramente, pero no tan fuerte para que los demás no lo escucharan.

Ginny al oír eso se abalanzo sobre Harry y lo besó apasionadamente, él la correspondió. Antes Ginny cerró la puerta con un simple hechizo, para que nadie arruine ese momento. Se acostaron en la cama, y él empezó a quitarle la ropa muy suavemente, no pensó en otra cosa mas que en ese momento y Ginny tampoco. Los dos querían pasar tan bien ese momento, y no pararían hasta quedar satisfechos.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione no se enteraron de lo que estaba pasando en el cuarto de Ginny. Ron decidió, ir a buscar un vaso de agua, para ir a dormir al lado de Hermione.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Harry y Ginny despertaron abrazados. Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, y volvió a ver esos ojos verdes que la estaban contemplando detenidamente.

- Al fin mi princesita- dijo Harry y abrió las cortinas. – Te voy a preparar el desayuno, así que quédate tranquilita en la cama que te lo subo, OK?-

- Okey..- y Ginny se recostó y aprovecho el momento exacto para escribir esto lo que había pasado en su diario.

Harry fue a preparar el desayuno, preparo café, las medialunas, algunas tostadas, para llevárselo a Ginny a su cuarto, y sin despertar a Hermione y a Ron, que seguían ahí desde la noche anterior, pero de repente, alguien toca la puerta. Harry abre, y la que lo visita es nada menos que Cho!

- Cho, hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo Harry, medio confuso.

- Hola Haggy.. hip.. estas hip.. solo?- dijo Cho, parecía que estuviera un poquitin borracha.

- Si.. pero en la casa no- dijo Harry mirándola con cara de extraño. Pero Cho, se abalanzo hacia él y se desmayó. Acto seguido, en que Ginny lo vio todo, y pensó que la estaba usando. Se fue a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con mil y un hechizos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- No.. Ginny no es lo que piensas- soltó a Cho, dejándola en el piso y corrió a consolar a Ginny. Lo único que tenia que pasar era eso.

Hermione y Ron se despiertan.

-Harry¿Qué paso?- dijo Hermione en tono de madre, ya estaba mucho mejor.

-Tu ve a ver a Ginny, yo me quedo con Ron- dijo Harry y Hermione se fue directo a la habitación de Ginny, y con unos simples Alohomoras logró abrir la puerta.

Ron y Harry se quedaron con Cho.

- Harry¿Qué diablos ocurrió aquí?- dijo Ron levantando a Cho y apoyándola en un sillón.

- Mira, así de simple- Harry comenzó a contarle todo a Ron, que él lo miraba con cara de "porque todo tenia que pasar ahora?".

Mientras tanto, Hermione consolaba a Ginny.

- Fui una tonta, una tonta, en pensar que Harry sentía algo por mi!- dijo Ginny entre lagrimas y pañuelos.

- Ginny, por favor, no llores mas, seguro que Harry tiene una explicación para todo esto-

- Si seguro, que me estaba usando solo para irse con ella- dijo Ginny muy enojada que la cara se le torno como un tomate.

- ¿Hablaste con él?-

- N-no-

- ¿Pues entonces que esperas¿A que los cerdos vuelen en ecobas?- dijo Hermione, y Ginny se le vio una sonrisita en la cara. – Bien, ahora seca esas lagrimas y ve a hablar con Harry-

- Hermione, te puedo preguntar algo?

- Si, por supuesto-

- ¿Sabes porque te desmayaste ayer?

- Amm.. no se no tengo ni idea- dijo Hermione tratando de ocultarle algo

- Hermione, yo te conozco, y no quiero que tengamos secretos-

-Esta bien, pero no empieces a gritar y a criticarme- dijo Hermione y tomo un respiro – Cre- creo.. que estoy embarazada-

**ammmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.. les gusto?..**

**seguro q no.. nadie lee mis fics.. jaja.. son re pobresss!(...**

**weno.. los q lean.. traten de dejar.. x lo menos 1 Hola.. en un reveiw... jaja..**

**weno.. me fui y nos vemos en el prox.. capitulo!..**

**besos...**

**yop**


	5. Noticias de ultimo momento

**aiaiaia.. nos vemos otra vezz.. muchisimas gracias a la gente q deja reviewsss.. me pongo muy feliz al leerlos..**

**y hay una chica q me dijo q si no era muy rapido q Hermione kede embarazada...**

**Sabry..(creo q se llama).. tenez mucha razon.. mis amigas, q lo leyeron hasta el final.. dijeron lo mismo.. pero.. keria q eso pase rápido, para no poner tanto y.. xq todavía no saben si esta embarazada o no..**

**ya lo sabrán. si leen este cap!.. jojo**

_Hay momentos dificiles en los que mi corazón manda_

**Capitulo 5: Noticias de último momento**

- ¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ!-

- Dijiste que no ibas a gritar!-

- Lo siento, pero como- como sucedió eso?

- No se, la noche anterior a que me desmayara, me quede con Ron toda la noche, y bueno..-

- ¿Te acostaste con él?-

- Pues si, pero todavía no es nada seguro, yo creo eso, pero ninguna palabra a nadie sobre esto esta bien, no quiero que nadie se ilusione ni nada-

- Esta bien- dijo Ginny y de repente apareció, Harry al frente de la puerta.

- Los dejo solos- y le hizo un guiño a Ginny para que confiara.

- Hola Ginny, yo te lo puedo explicar-

- ¿Si? Entonces explícalo- dijo Ginny. Y Harry le contó todo lo sucedido. – Harry, yo lo siento, no sabía..- Pero Harry te tapo la boca con un tierno beso.

-Esta todo bien, primero en principal Cho, no tendrías que estar acá- dijo Harry, Ginny lo abrazó y bajaron los dos haber como estaba "La Borracha".

Después que la desmayada de Cho, se fuera ya era hora de almorzar, como Luna le había dicho a Harry que se tomara el viernes libre, se quedo con Ginny. Miraron televisión, se divirtieron y todo eso. Hermione y Ron también hacían lo mismo, pero como Hermy estaba media mareada, le costaba un poco.

Mas tarde, Hermione le dijo a Ginny que la acompañara a que se haga el test del embarazo al baño, como para que nadie las vea.

- ¿Y¿cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar?- dijo Gin mas impaciente que nunca, si Hermione tenía un bebe, el hijo de quien mas sería que de Ron.

- Aca dice que como 20 minutos o más- dijo Hermione leyendo la caja. – Nos tomara todo el día-

- Bueno¿y que vas a hacer si da positivo?

- Errmm.. yo bueno, pensaba contárselo a Ron-

- Esta bien¿pero no pensas que va a tomar esto, como un shock?-

- Lo se, lo se.. eso es lo que tengo miedo, q se escape y no se q locura haga- dijo Hermione preocupada mirando al palito y pidiendo a Merlín que no diera azul (positivo), por lo que iba a pensar Ron.

20 Minutos después

- Hermione ya paso, ahora ve y si es positivo- Hermione entro se fijo y miró con cara de un poco triste a Ginny.

-"Negativo"- dijo Hermione

- Bueno, no estabas del todo segura, y digo algo, casi siempre un negativo puede ser falso. Así que tenés mas oportunidad.- dijo Ginny consolando a su amiga.

Después de comer, Hermione estaba un poco angustiada, pero al quedarse con Ron un rato antes de que se valla a su casa, la consoló un poco. Después, Hermione se fue a su casa y todos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano. (no sabía porque, porque ese día no tenia trabajo). Y estaba leyendo el diario "El Profeta". Y cuando se sobresaltó de la noticia que había encontrado.

"Liberan en Azkaban" decía el titular. "Draco Malfoy, fue liberado de prisión, porque lo que dice que lo que izo fue en contra su voluntad. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado utilizo en él el hechizo imperdonable Imperius. (n/a: nunca dije que Voldemort había muerto eh?) Y ahora esta libre."

Estas cuatro palabra no le caían muy bien que digamos a Harry. Ya que en su derrota en el 7º año con él, desapareció. No se encontró muerto, pero ahora que Draco Malfoy estaba libre, esto se iba a poner feo.(n/a: no soy muy buena en esto de contar las cosas del diario eh?)

Después, bajó Ginny muy despeinada, pero no se lo notaba tan bien.

-Hola Harry¿Cómo amaneciste?- digo Gin plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No muy bien- dicho esto le dio el diario para que lo leyera.

-Pero, es una rata sucia!- digo Ginny tirando al piso el diario

- Lo se, pero ¿sabes que significa esto?-

-N..NO¿qué significa?-

-Que ahora Malfoy podrá vengarse de nosotros, y querrá recuperar lo que le robamos.-

Explico esto, Harry cuando lucho contra Voldemort en el 7º año, Malfoy era un mortífago. Y al ver que el Señor Tenebroso escapó. Harry le robó su varita a Malfoy y lo mandaron a Azkaban. Desde entonces no se supo nada mas de él, ni de el Señor Tenebroso. Pero ahora que Malfoy estaba libre, podría venir por ella en cualquier momento. Ya que la varita de Malfoy, ahora tenia poderes mucho mas potentes que el mismísimo Voldemort. Y podrá vengarse de cualquiera que lo haya metido en Azkaban, es decir Harry Potter. Y él tenía miedo que ahora que esta con todos sus amigos ellos también sufrieran algún daño.

-Lo que le robaste- corrigió Ginny

- Si tenés razón, pero ahora que estoy con ustedes pienso que puedan sufrir, y salir lastimados-

- No temas, no dejaré que esa serpiente nos ponga un dedo encima, ni a ti ni a mi, ni a todos en esta casa- dicho esto, fue a despertar a Ron. Y pensaron que todos podrían salir a dar un paseo por Londres muggle, Ron llamó a Hermione, ella estaría ahí después de terminar su trabajo que tenia pendiente.

A la tarde, Hermione llegó a la Madriguera y todos pensaron ir a dar un paseo, Hermione y Ron iban adelante, y Harry y Ginny atrás. Se detuvieron a contemplar algunas tiendas de ropa, y de todo eso. Pero Hermione se sobresaltó al ver la tienda para bebés.

-¿Qué sucede Hermy?- dijo Ron

-Nada.. estoy bien- digo Hermione nerviosa, frotándose la panza. Ella no confió en el test que se izo anoche, sabia que tenia algo en su pequeña panza. Y lo iba a averiguar.

Todos se sentaron en aquel pequeño banco en aquella plaza. Y se quedaron contemplando a los pequeños jugando con cosas. Eran 2 parejas felices, pero con algunos secretos guardados.

Hermione decidió comer con los Weasley, y quedarse hasta tarde. Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ginny decidieron que esto fuera definitivo. Fueron a San Mungo a hacerle una prueba de embarazo verdadera a Hermione. Él doctor dijo que dentro de 24 horas tendrá las pruebas hechas. Y después ellas volvieron a la Madriguera, para tomar el té.

- ¿a dónde fueron ustedes?- preguntó Ron mientras las 2 chicas se sentaban por un poco de té.

- Fuimos a... a..- dijo Hermione muy nerviosa.

- A Diagon Alley. Pensábamos ir a comprar algo.. y- dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione para pedirle ayuda

- Si, a comprar algo como para la cena, pero como no vimos nada rico, nos volvimos-

-Ahh.. esta bien- dijo Ron.

Hermione se fue temprano ese Día, a eso de las 5 de la tarde, se despidió a Ron con un beso, y se fue, pensando en que si el test que se hizo daba positivo, como se lo iba a decir. Pensaba que el lo iba a tomar como un shock enorme, y se iría corriendo dejándola sola. Eso es lo que ella mas temía. Pero en cuando lo sepa ella, se lo tendrá que decir. Cueste lo que cueste.

Mientras tanto, cuando comían, Harry y Ginny estaban muy unidos, (como decirles) muy cariñosos. XD Y Ron al verlos se puso un poco celoso. Y se fue a dormir. Harry y Ginny, se fueron a acostar temprano (n/a: no piensen mal, cada uno a su cama, jojo). Pero Harry esa noche tubo un sueño, que no era cualquiera, era una pesadilla. Se trataba de que Malfoy, le decía que le iba a sacar algo muy, pero muy apreciado por él. Y que si no le devolvía lo que se llevó, tendría que practicar la maldición imperdonable sobre "el tesoro".

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó temprano para ir al trabajo, solo que hoy q era sábado, trabajaba solo hasta el mediodía. Esta vez se fue caminando hasta el Callejón Diagon. Quería ejercitarse un poco, y además pensar en su pesadilla. _¿Qué sería lo mas preciado para mi,_ pensó. _¿No será Ginny? No, no puede ser, va a raptar a Ginny, no lo tengo que impedir, no dejare que esa comadreja mal nacida, la toque. Se que Ginny se sabe cuidar, pero es demasiado distraída._ Pensaba Harry, lo tenía muy preocupado, ya que siempre sabía que si tenía un sueño que Voldemort o algo por él estilo estaba en él, sabría que podría ocurrir.

Hermione también estaba de camino a alguna parte, iba a ir a recoger los análisis que se había hecho el día anterior. Se los dieron en un sobre y no los abrió hasta llegar a su casa. Pero antes de sin siquiera abrir la puerta, un pelirrojo la para.

- Ron¿qué haces aquí?- dijo Hermione tratando de esconder el sobre.

- Hola Hermione, trato de pasar un rato con mi novia, o no puedo¿qué tienes ahí atrás?

- Cha- nada..- dijo Hermy nerviosa y alejando el sobre de las manos de Ron hacia atrás.

- Déjame ver que traes ahí!-

- Noo!- dijo Hermione hasta que Ron dio un salto hacia delante y se lo saco. – Errhmm.. no lo abras son...-

- ¿Pruebas de embarazo?- dijo Ron leyendo el titulo del sobre de adelante. Decía: Sra. Hermione Jane Granger. Prueba de embarazo. Él chico la miró con cara de susto.

- Pues si- dijo ella rápido y le quito el sobre.- Ron, estoy segura de que si estoy embarazada, puede que el hijo sea tuyo...- Ron se quedo pálido.

- ¿Podría verlo contigo?- dijo Ron. Hermione aceptó, ya que si daba positivo era seguro que el hijo iba a ser de él. Lo abrió, rompiendo el sobre, y leyendo lo que había en el interior. Y después de un rato, su sonrisa se mezclo con algunas lágrimas de alegría. Le dio el resultado a Ron, y él apenas con leerlo, se desmayó.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ron.. Ron.. Ron.. ¿estas conciente? Ron.. - el pelirrojo escuchaba decir de una mujer.

-RONALD DEPSIERTA!- y ese ultimo grito lo despertó completamente.

-Ron casi me das un susto- dijo Ginny.

-Do..¿donde estoy?- pregunto él

- En la madriguera, toma esto te hará sentir bien- dijo Hermione, le dio el mismo vaso que le había dado él con el líquido violeta, y Ron, obviamente lo escupió. Hermione sonrió. –Y que pensaste que era ju-

-Jugo de calabaza- pero Ron la interrumpió, y se paró. –¿Qué hora es?-

- Las 12 del mediodía, estamos esperando a Harry para q venga a comer.- dijo Ginny. Y se retiró a la cocina.

-Ron, debo contarte algo, pero no te vuelvas a desmayar!- dijo Hermione

- Ya se lo que me tienes que decir Hermione, estas esperando a un hijo, y eso me tiene muy contento- dijo él, y le implanto un beso tierno en la frente.

- Si¿pero sabes que puede ser que este hijo sea tuyo?

- Si, Hermy, y me encantaría criarlo junto a ti-

Y de ahí, Hermione lo abrazo, y justo en ese momento llegó Harry.

- Hola, emm.. ¿de que me perdí?- dijo Harry agitado porque se corrió todo desde el Callejón Diagon.

- Hermione y yo..- empezó Ron, pero Hermione lo toco con el codo.

- Yo me quedaré a comer- dijo Hermione –¿Vamos a la mesa? Te estábamos esperando.

- Bueno.. gracias- dijo Harry y se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a Ginny.

-Hermione¿porque no me dejaste contarle la buena noticia?-

-Porque se lo pensaba decir a todos a la hora de comer. ¿Es la mejor manera, no?

-Si, tenés razón-

A la hora de comer, Ron le dio la noticia a todos, y lo tomaron muy bien. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Hermione se fue a su casa, y se despidió de Ron.

-Ron.. te felicito- dijo Ginny, tratando de disimular lo que ya sabía.

- Ginny¿tu sabías sobre esto?-

- Errmm.. Noo.. no.. ¿voy a saberlo?- dicho esto se fue a su cuarto. –Ahh.. antes de algo, hoy con Harry tal ves vamos a ir a bailar a un bar. Por Londres Mágico. ¿Quieres venir? Invita a Hermione.

-Esta bien..-

-o-o-o-o-o-

Más tarde, como a las 12 de la noche, Hermione llegó y estaban todos listos para poder salir. Querían festejar ese evento. Subieron al auto de Ron, todos. Y partieron a un Bar llamado, LC, Londres club.(n/a: me mate el nombre no?) Llegaron, y bajaron todos. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, y pidieron cerveza, pero no para Hermione. Ron estaba medio, histérico porque la forma en la que se había vestido Ginny, su hermanita menor, es como si pareciera de 25 años. Y bueno Harry también, pero por otra cosa que ya saben.

- Vamos Harry, ven a bailar!- dijo Ginny, y saco a su moreno de ojos verdes, a bailar. Se veían muy unidos y se divirtieron un montón. Hermione y Ron también bailaron, algunos temas lentos o de salsa. Pero nadie sabía que la fiesta iba a durar tan poco.

**uyyyyyyy..U.U.. solo hay 3 razones xq no podrás seguir la fiesta empaz..**

**lo verán en el prox capitulo..**

**gracias x leerlo!..**

**y sigan dejando reviewss..**

**byebye..**

**yop!**


	6. Problemas y Verdades

**sisisis.. gente aca les traigo el capitulo 6 q tanto kerian.. sorry por tardarme tanto.. pero bueno.. muchas gracias a la gente q me deja reveiwss...**

**aca lo tienen**

**_ENJOY )_**

_"Hay momentos difíciles en los que mi corazon manda"_

**Capitulo 6: "Problemas y verdades"**

De repente, se apagaron todas las luces, Harry estaba por sacar su varita y conjurar Lumos, pero Hermione lo paró, porque no estaban en Londres Mágico. Y los muggles los iban a tratar de extraños. Hasta que alguien se les adelanto, vieron allí a la puerta de entrada del Bar, a tres personas. Todos los muggles gritaron desesperados y corrieron a la salida de emergencia. Pero los 4 amigos se quedaron ahí. Porque Harry sabía muy bien quienes eran. Y eran nada mas y nada menos que los típicos seguidores de Malfoy: Crabe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson. Se escucho decir algo.

-Potter, se que estas ahí, no te escondas!- se oyó decir a Pansy. Pero Crabe, se adelantó y conjuro un Expelliarmus, a donde fuera el ruido, pero nadie salió herido. Ron y Hermione estaban en un rincón. Y Harry y Ginny parados y preparados para recibir cualquier ataque.

-Somos mayoría- dijo Ginny.-No pueden contra nosotros-

- ¿A que no?- dijo Pansy, y apuntando a Hermione, con un simple Desmaius, la dejó inconsciente.

- Hermione!- gritó Ron - ¿Qué le hisite maldita?-

- Ahora estamos iguales..-

- No te atrevas a tocarla devuelta..- dijo Ron

- Ay, el novio protege a la inmunda sangre sucia- dijo Goyle entre risas con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

-¡EXPELLIA-!

- Ron no, no vale la pena- dijo Ginny –Salgamos de aquí, Harry tu lleva a Hermione-

-Hazle caso a tu hermanita Weasley- le dijo Pansy.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los cuatro amigos, estuvieron en la Madriguera.

- Hermione.. Hermione, despierta- les decían los 3 a ella.

- ¿Qué¿Qué paso?- dijo Hermione confusa –Esa chica Cara de Buldog, se las va a ver conmigo-

- Pero ahora tienes que descansar Hermione- le decía Ron.

- Perdón Hermione, todo fue mi culpa, no tuvimos que haber ido a ese bar nunca y con vos así-

- No fue la culpa de nadie, tranquila Ginny, todo va a salir bien- le decía Hermione.

-Esto fue solo mi culpa, no le tenía q haber quitado nunca esa varita a Malfoy-

-¿QUÉ HISISTE QUÉ?- gritaron Ron y Hermione a coro.

- Harry¿pero como?- decía Hermione

- No Harry, Hermione pudo haber salido herida- le dijo Ron

- Y Ginny también, lo se, pero tenía que hacerlo- les decía Harry con voz de lamentable.- No saben lo que pudo haber hecho ese maldito de Malfoy con esa varita.

- Lo sabemos Harry pero, ahora él querrá recuperarla y solo Merlín sabe lo que pudiera llegar a hacer- le dijo Hermione.

Ginny los miraba como discutían ella también se sentía culpable.

Esa noche, Harry tubo otro sueño. En él, Malfoy mataba a alguien, que Harry no pudo reconocer. Y él pensaba que ahora le tocaba a Ginny poder lastimarse o algo.

- Harry, Harry despierta- le decía una voz.

- Ginny, vos estas.. nooooo- le dijo Harry

- Tuviste una pesadilla, tranquilo esta todo bien, yo estoy bien, Ron esta bien-

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Ella también esta bien.. se quedo a dormir, esta abajo con Ron, yo me quede contigo-

- Ginny, tengo q decirte algo-

- Dime Harry-

- Tuve un sueño, en el que Malfoy mataba a alguien, no pude reconocer a quien pero estoy seguro de que eras tu- le dijo titubeando – Y.. y... yo no quiero que te suceda.. nada-

-Harry, esta todo bien, yo estoy bien, y si esa rata blanca me pone un dedo en cima, o un dedo en esta pequeña familia, se las vera conmigo- Harry rió, y le dio un beso tierno a Ginny, y se quedaron dormidos los 2.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Lunes por la mañana, Ginny acompaño a Harry al trabajo, y también quería hablar con Luna, pero al entrar no la vieron a Luna ni a su tía, sino que vieron a todas las lechuzas volando, jaulas rotas, y toda la comida de lechuza en el piso con miles y miles de plumas y aleteos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- pregunto Harry. Y después escucho un murmullo, atrás en la bóveda, donde la mayoría de las lechuzas llegaban a medida de que las enviaban.

-LUNAA!- gritó Ginny. Su amiga rubia estaba atada de manos a pies, con candados y cadenas. –Alohomora- dijo ella pero no sucedió nada.

-Ginny apártate, Bombarda!- dijo Harry y de la varita salió como un rallo que logró destruir todas las cadenas dejando a Luna libre.

-¿Luna reponedme quien te hizo esto?- pregunto Harry.

- Ese chico el que tanto odian, Draco Malfoy y su banda de mortifagos, quería preguntarme donde estaban ustedes, los 4. Pero no le dije nada, no le tengo miedo a ese infeliz..- dijo Luna levantándose –Pero me hechizo, y me ató, y yo quede inconsciente-

- Luna tienes que descansar, deja que Harry se encargue del local- le dijo Ginny, -tu solo vete a casa-

-Esta bien, Harry ¿no te importa si tienes que limpiar todo esto?- le pregunto Luna a Harry mientras recogía sus cosas

-No importa Ginny me ayudará-

Y con unos hechizos y agitare de varitas quedó todo excelente.

- Harry, voy a recorrer el Callejón para ver si hay algo interesante que comprar- dijo Ginny y agarró su bolso

- Esta bien pero ten cuidado- le dijo Harry. Y ella se fue, pero al segundo volvió.

- Hola Harry¿como te esta yendo este día?

- Bieenn.. ¿no ibas a comprar algo?- pregunto él, ya que veía algo extraño en ella. No era la misma Ginny que había salido del local hace como 1 segundo.

- ¿En serio?.. ahh.. si yo si.. ya me iba.. solo quería... ¡agarrar mi bolso! Si me lo olvide... Au revoir!- y se fue.

Si definitivamente había algo extraño en ella, odiaba el francés y no era tan perfectita, como aquella, había algo raro, seguro que desde que limpio todo el aire libre le afecto un poco.

Así Harry siguió pensando que le habrá ocurrido a Ginny. Estuvo casi todo el día pensando en eso, y atendió a algunos clientes, pero Ginny hace como 2 horas que no volvía, y él decidió ir a buscarla. La busco en todo el Callejón Diagon, pero no la encontró, y decidió buscarla en el Callejón Knockturn. Pero estaba muy oscuro comparado con el otro Callejón, y sin querer se medio en un callejón sin salida, frustrado, dio media vuelta, pero después sintió como que si alguien lo perseguía.

- ¿Quien anda ahí?- dijo él apuntando su varita hacia la pared. –Lumos Máxima!- dijo para que se iluminara mejor. Nada. –Lumos Máxima- pero esta vez vio a alguien. Se acerco y dijo una ultima vez. –LUMOS!- y ahí yacía Cho. Ella no tan perfectita como siempre, estaba con el pelo enmarañado y todo revuelto, tenía algunas lastimaduras y un poco de sangre sobre su muñeca.

-Cho?- dijo Harry, -estas bien?- Ella no repondía, y decidió llevarla a San Mungo, a ver si se sentía bien. Y podrían curarla. –Aparición!- dijo y desapareció.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera... Hermione y Ron recién se levantaban. Pero después oyeron que alguien entraba. Era Ginny, y estaba muy lastimada.(n/a: casi igual de cómo estaba Cho)

- GINNY!.. ¿QUE TE PASO?- dijo el "preocupado" de Ron a su pequeña hermanita.

- Me.. me atacaron por detrás, después todo negro y no seee- dijo Ginny demasiado mareada y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Pero quien?- pregunto Hermione mientras que acostaba a Ginny en el sillón.

- No se, lo que me acuerdo fue que salí del Emporio de la Lechuza, y me llamo alguien, me di vuelta y me caí, después cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en un callejón de Knockturn. Era alguien mas alto que yo, y por lo que vi creo q era alguien morocho.

- Bueno lo mejor es que te olvides de todo esto- le dijo Ron, -y que tomes una siesta-

- Están bien¿pero me despiertan cuando se llegue Harry?- pregunto ella con la típica carita de perrito que hacía.

- Sii- dijeron los 2 a coro.

Y así Ginny se fue a tomar una siesta en su camita. Ron y Hermione se quedaron a preparar la comida, y demás. Molly y Arthur habían salido, y los gemelos seguían durmiendo, como de costumbre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pero en San Mungo había alguien que lo pasaba no tan mal. Harry acompaño a Cho, hasta la sala de espera y de ahí se quedo en la salita, leyendo alguna revista.

- El Señor Potter?- pregunto una enfermera

- Si..?-

- La espera una tal, Chiang, en la sala 18-

- Gracias-

Harry caminó por todo el pasillo, hasta llegar a la sala 18. Toco la puerta y dijeron que pase.

- Cho¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Aalgo confundida y mareada- obviamente que estaba confundida, tenia la mirada perdida, y no lo miraba a Harry a los ojos. –Pero estoy bien, gracias por acompañarme.-

_definitivamente esta algo cambiada. _Pensó Harry. Después vió algo en su muñera algo que ya había visto antes, una cicatriz, que solo eso lo vió en una sola muñeca, y no en cualquiera. Pero no se acordaba en cual de ellas la vio, sabía que en algún lugar la había visto. Después de un rato de verla, la cicatriz desapareció.

-Bueno si no me necesitas, estaré afuera y luego me iré-

-Esta bien, adiós-

Después Harry partió a la Madriguera, era tarde como para volver al trabajo.

- Hola Harry- le dijo Hermione al entrar a la Madriguera – ¿Como estuvo tu día?-

- Demasiado mal, primero Ginny desaparece, después voy al Callejón Knockturn y encuentro a Cho moribunda-

-¿Qué cosa de que?- pregunto Hermione, cuando lo hacía sentar en un sillón – Ginny esta aquí, esta muy mal herida, dijo que la habían atacado-

- ¿Qué¿Cómo¿Dónde esta ella?-

- Esta durmiendo en su cuarto- le dijo –No la despiertes, tuvo un día pesado.

- Bueno iré a ver como esta- Harry estaba por subir por las escaleras, pero se detuvo –Por cierto¿dónde esta Ron?-

- Se fue a dar una vuelta, me dijo que tenía que reflexionar algunas cosas.-

-¿Reflexionar, que raro de él- dicho esto Harry subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Ginny. Y ahí yacía ella, durmiendo como un ángel, le estaba tocando la mano y acariciándole el pelo. La miraba con una miraba que no miraba a nadie mas. (n/a: me entendieron no?) Pero de repente se sobresalto,y le soltó la mano,porque vio misma cicatriz que tenía Cho en su muñeca.

**entendieron la última parte?.. espero q si..**

**supongo que sabrán lo que le habrá pasado a Ginny no?..**

**jajaja.. supongo...**

**weno.. nos vemos en el prox.. capitulo.. muchos besos..**

**YOP**


	7. Todo depende de la palabra Sí

**mis keridos hermanos, tanto tiempo.. jaja.. mucho si mucho.. pero q no cunda el panico aca les trago el capitulo 7!.. ahora si que tenemos problemas..yy muchos.. problemas.. jejejej.. espero q les guste,.**

**ENJOY!**

**Capítulo 7: "Todo depende de la palabra SÍ"**

-Harry, hola- dijo Ginny

- Gin¿como te sientes?-

- Ahora bien, y me recuperé-

- ¿A Donde fuiste?

- Lo único que recuerdo, fue que cuando salí de tu local, alguien me llamó, me di la vuelta, y caí desmayada. Después cuando desperté, me encontré en un callejón de Knockturn.

- ¿Pudiste reconocer a la que te atacó?

- Si.. No.. no pude ver bien su rostro pero se que tenía el pelo largo y morocho. Después no vi nada mas. Supongo que era una mujer.

- ¿Qué te había pasado en la muñeca?- dijo Harry al ver que Ginny se tocaba la muñeca nerviosa por el interrogatorio de él.

- Nada, no fue nada, jugando al Quidditch en mi 7º año, me tiro una bludger de la escoba, esta se rompió, y se me clavó un pedazo de madera- (n/a: O.O no sabía que decir, jajja) dijo ella mostrándole la cicatriz. -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-No por nada, lo importante es que vos estas bien, y que estamos todos juntos hoy-

-Si tenés razón.-

Y de repente, aparece una persona alta con cabello rojizo en la puerta del cuarto de Ginny.

-Hola Ron!-

-Hola Ginny¿puedo robártelo a Harry por un momento?

- Si, pero no menos de media hora?-. dijo ella en risas.

Ron y Harry se fueron a su supuesto cuarto.

-Ron¿qué sucede?-

- Harry quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie, ni a Ginny, por ahora-

-Soy todo oídos-

- Hoy estuve reflexionando, cuando fui a dar una vuelta- le dijo Ron.

-¿Y?.. ¿en que pensaste?- dijo Harry poniendo cara de "o me cuentas o me enterare yo"..

- Y bueno, se que lo que te voy a decir va a ser muy, desesperado, pero solo para mi es amor!...

- ¿Puedes decirme la maldita cosa que me tengas que decir?

- Esta bien, - dijo Ron, tomo un suspiro y..-Voy a pedirle a Hermione que se case conmigo- Y al decir eso se oyó un grito afuera de la puerta y después un ¡PUM!. Los 2 amigos se fijaron quien era, y era nada menos que Hermione Granger.

- ¿Ron estas Loco?-

- Si creo que ahora si, mira como lo tomo-

- Levantémosla y dejémosla en tu cama-

- Esta bien- Harry la agarró de los pies y Ron de los hombros. Hasta poder acostarla en su camita.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de tanto esperar Hermione se levanto a la mañana siguiente. Y como siempre cada vez q se levantaba había un trillón de caras con ojos curiosos mirándola. Pero lo raro es que no vio a esa cara tan tímida con el cabello rojo mirándola.

-¿Qué tengo cara de mono?- dijo ella un poco molesta

- Hermione al fin¿qué te paso?-

- No lo se¿y Ron?

- Ron, se fue.. a...- dijo Ginny primero.

- A dar una vuelta- dijo Harry al final. También los gemelos y Arthur y Molly estaban ahí.

- Hermione, ahora descansa querida, él ya regresara- dijo Molly – Bueno ahora todo toditos afuera.. dejémosla descansar-

- Mamá, Harry y yo nos quedaremos un rato mas-

-Esta bien, pero solo 10 minutos mas-

-Si!.. – pensó Ginny. Y se cerró la puerta con Ginny, Harry y Hermione adentro.

- Hermione, no te alteres, se que Ron tendrá una buena explicación-

- En Primer lugar, Ron no me tiene que explicar nada, en segundo lugar tendré que hablar con el, y en tercer lugar, bueno.. ya lo pensare- dijo ella en tono medio enojado, pero Ginny sonríe, sabía que estaba feliz, y Hermione es así de no mostrar tanto sus sentimientos. –Cuando vuelva Ron.. ha..hablare con el.. y.. arreglare todo..-

- Espero que no hagas locuras Hermione- le dijo Harry.

- NO.. yo no soy como Ronnie.. él si que hace locuras-

- Pero pensa que ahora las hace por amor- dijo Ginny tratando de soportar a su hermano

- Si.. tenés razón.. cuando vuelva ¿le avisan que lo espero acá?- pregunto Hermione

- Esta bien, pero no lo alteres- le dijo Harry, y a través de la puerta se fue, seguido de Ginny.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, Ron, iba caminando cerca por la misma plaza donde habían caminado hace tiempo. Y imaginaba como sería su vida, si Hermione le decía que No. _Miserable_, pensó. _Como pudiste llegar tan lejos, solo tienes 19 años, pero Hermione esta embarazada y no puedo dejarla así. _Volvió a pensar mientras regresaba a la Madriguera. _A ella le tengo que decir, que tome su tiempo, si le diré eso, que tome su tiempo. Si no quiere bueno, Ronnie tendrás que esperar. _Iba pensando el pelirrojo mientras regresaba a la Madriguera, pero Harry lo estaba esperando en la puerta de afuera.

- Hermione te espera en tu cuarto- le dijo Harry. Para Ron esas palabras venían del cielo.

-OKEY!- dijo él, y de inmediato subió las escaleras, y se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Pero Hermione estaba dormida. O eso parecía. ;)

-Hay Hermione, que tan linda te vez cuando duermes- le dijo a ella. – Yo te esperaré si no quieres lo haré te esperare y tratare de entender-

- Ronnie, no hay nada en que esperar-

-¿Qué dices Hermione?-

- Yo, digo que SI!- dijo Hermione abrazando a Ron, y besándolo en los labios.

-¿Esto va enserio? No porque si es una broma me lo puedes decir ahora-

- No, Ronnie, no es una broma, es verdad, me quiero casar contigo!-

-¿De verdad?-

-SII!-

- No puede ser, te tendré que dar Verisaterum para ver si dices la verdad, pero no, solo a través de tus ojos me entero- le dijo Ron, y con eso, Hermione lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, de alegría.

- Ron, yo te amé desde el primer día de clases en Hogwarts, desde que me salvaste de ese trol, hasta ahora, y lo seguiré haciendo- le dijo ella. Los dos ahora estaban muy felices.

- Hoy en la cena se lo diremos a todos-

- Si, habrá que ver quien sera el padrino, la madrina y la dama de Honor-

- Habrá que llamar a tus padres..- le dijo Ron.

- Tienes razon me olvide de ese pequeño detalle- dijo Hermione secando algunas lagrimas.- Les mandare una carta la semana que viene- dicho esto de repente, se escucha una Aleluya atrás de la puerta. Ron se levanta, abre la puerta viendo a Ginny espiando por el agujero de la cerradura.

- ¿Cuándo será?- pregunto curiosa.

- Todavía no sabemos- dijo Ron.

- Podríamos hacerla cerca de Navidad, o en año nuevo..- le pregunto Hermione

- Tienes razón-

-Hay llamaré a Harry-

- Nooooo- dijeron los dos a coro-

- ¿Porque no?-

- Queremos que se enteren todos en la cena-

- Esta bien, iré a mi cuarto- Y Ginny cruza el pasillo y va directamente a su cuarto. Pero alguien la detiene, el ojiverde le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-

- Na.. nada por nada..- dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta de su cuarto en frente de su cara. Y saco un libro que hace mucho que no escribía, su diario. Y dejo a Harry muy confuso, porque como podrá estar la misma cicatriz de Ginny en la muñeca de Cho, y que después desaparece, todo era muy confuso para él.

Durante la cena Hermione y Ron contaron la gran noticia q tenían. Y todo los tomaron perfecto, la señora Weasley, lo abrazo a Ron y a Hermione.

- Bueno, quien será el padrino?- pregunto Arthur con entusiasmo

- Bueno, nosotros queríamos que fuese Harry..- dijo Hermione mirando al único moreno de ahí.

- ¿De veras?-

- Sii.. Harry eres el hombre perfecto para eso, encima eres mi mejor amigo, y el de Hermione tambien-

- Y quien será la madrina?-

- Estaria, pensando en...- dijo Ron mirando con cara pícara a Ginny.

-¿YO?- pregunto Ginny, con orgullo.

- No va a ser, la silla- dijo Hermione con risa, -Ginny tu serás la madrina-

- Pero falta la dama de Honor-. Dijo Fred.

- Si casi nos olvidamos, mamá seria la mejor para esto- dijo Ron mirando a su madre.

- Hay hijo, sería un honor,- dijo Molly y lo abrazó. –Mi hijo pequeño se esta por casar!-

- Ma..mama.. se estas.. no tengo aire- dijo Ron casi ahogándose.

- Uy, perdón Ronnie, es que estoy muy emocionada. Antes se casó Bill, ahora vos- dijo Molly cuando rompió el llanto.

La cena siguió perfecta la pareja estaba mas feliz que nunca pero, Harry y Ginny no estaban tan unidos. Pareciera que Harry la estuviera evitando. Y Ginny por ese maltrato se retiró de la mesa y se fue afuera.

-¿Qué hiciste Harry?- le pregunta Ron

- Yo?.. nada.. solo que..-

- Ve a hablar con ella- le dijo Hermione

-Esta bien- y ahí se retiro de la mesa, y se dedico en seguir a Ginny que había salido unos momentos antes.

Mientras tanto Ginny, estaba pensado su actitud, y tambien porque Harry se comportó asi, se preguntaba que cosas había hecho para merecer eso. Pero después alguien la llama.

- Hola Gin- pronuncio una voz de mujer.

- Hola Herm...- dijo Ginny pero se interrumpió porque al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que ella no era Hermione. –¿Vos¿Qué diablos haces..

Pero un hechizo la detuvo -¡DESMAIUS!- y por consecuencia cayó al piso, inconsciente.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry estaba ya por salir de la Madriguera al patio, pero vio que Ginny no estaba, se preguntó donde se había metido. Comenzó a buscarla, pero no la encontró. Y decidió ir a dormir.

Cuando subió a su cuarto, una chica o mejor dicho una mujer.

- Harry, espera-.

- Ginny, pero¿estas bien¿en donde estabas?- se pregunto Harry. Ya se Ginny se veía un poco sucia.

- Na.. nada solo fui a dar una vuelta nada mas-

- ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

- SI sii..- dijo ella medio nerviosa –ahora si me dispulpas, me quiero ir a dormir- y pasó por delante a él.

Harry seguía y seguía tan confuso como siempre, y se fue a dormir dejando esas dudas, solo simples dudas que siempre le dejaba Ginny. Y de repente alguien toco la puerta

- Hola Ron¿cómo estas?-

- ¿Muy..muy bien, porque porque preguntas esto?

- ¿No me digas que te esta viniendo ese nerviosismo otra vez?

- Nervioo..siiismooo?. ¿quehh nervio...sismo?.. yo no tengo ni...ningun.. -

- Ron, se que eso de casarte es LA GRAN COSA, pero piensa en Hermione, ella te ama¿tu la quieres?

- Yo no la quiero, LA AMO CON TODA MI ALMA-

- Y entonces¿qué te pone tan nervioso?

- Que ella se ponga nerviosa, y que se asuste y que no se presente en la boda.. y que tambien que-

- Ron basta, ya basta, Hermione te ama, y no creo q te deje plantado en el altar, ok?

-Ahora, duérmete yo me quedaré despierto un rato-

-Esta bien adiós y buenas noches- y eso fue lo último que dijo Ron, porque al segundo se quedó dormido.

Harry seguía pensando de lo confuso que estaba, y también porque Ginny se comportaba así todo ese tiempo, _se habrá agarrado un shock por el casamiento de su hermano?_ Se preguntaba él. Y asi estuvo casi toda la noche despierto, pero cuando estaba por amanecer alguien toca la puerta. Harry se metió en la cama, y fungió estar dormido. La persona entró, empezó a revisar todo su cuarto. Y en un momento Harry agarra su varita la prepara, para poder atacar en cualquier momento.

-Harry, Harry¿estas despierto?- Ginny le decía. Harry se alivió de que no fuera otra persona, y entonces escondió su varita en el fondo de la cama.

- Gi-ginny?- dijo Harry haciendo el que bostezaba. -¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?-

- Me desperté a las 4 de la madrugada, y no pude dormir desde entonces- dijo ella haciéndose un poco la victima. –Puedo quedarme contigo un rato?- dijo ella con cara de angelito.

- Sii,- dijo Harry. Se le estaba cayendo medio la baba porque le encantaba ver a Ginny cuando hacía esa carita. Ginny se acostó adentro de la cama junto a Harry, este la abrazó. Y quedaron bien calientitos. Y de repente Harry la mira a los ojos, y empieza a acercar su boca a la de ella. Ginny lo correspondió. Pero Harry siento algo extraño en aquel beso que le dio Ginny, no era como ella besaba antes, algo había cambiado, sus labios eran tibios y tus besos también. Y a veces sentía como si estaba en el paraíso y los tocaba con sus labios. Pero esta vez, no era así no sintió nada, su beso fue como si no existiera. Y entonces él se separo. Y Ginny lo miró confusa.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?-

- Na- nada, amor, solooo.. es que,.. tenemos que irmos a dormir, ya esta por amanecer- dijo el de inmediato. Y los dos se fueron a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione salieron temprano, para ir a San Mungo y ver por primera vez a su hijo o hija. Y no querían que Ginny o Harry los acompañara. Se fueron en el auto de Ron, Hermione iba de copiloto, y le iba recordando a Ron las cosas lindas que pasaron en Hogwarts. Como la vez en que Ron salvo a Hermione del trol en 1º año. Y ella se quedo cuidándolo cuando se lastimó y ganó la batalla en el ajedrez mágico.

- ¿Te acuerdas tambien en nuestro 4º año?- preguntó Hermione. Y sintió que Ron se volvio rojo como un tomate.

- Trato de no hacerlo- dijo Ron.

- Ay vamos Ron, sabes que cuando salí con Víctor estuviste enojado conmigo. Y con él.-

- Si, y como pude haberlo apreciado a ese búlgaro.- dijo Ron. – Bueno señorita llegamos. Te costaría 1 trillon de besolleones. (n/a: en vez de Galleones xD)

- ¿Podría pagarlo en cuotas?- dijo Hermione riéndose. Y los dos bajaron del auto. Miraron para los costados para ver si no había algun muggle por ahí, y atravesaron la ventana que llevaba a San Mungo. Como ya tenían turno a las 8 de la mañana. Subieron las escaleras hasta la sala de ecografías.

- Buenos días, Sr. Weasley y Sra. Granger- dijo el doctor que los atendio. Era un hombre de la edad de los gemelos Weasley. Era alto, con pelo corto y castaño claro, casi como el de Hermione pero tirando a rubio. Tiene los ojos marrones. Y los miraba a los dos bien fijo.

- Buenos días, Dr..- dijo Hermione

- Díganme Dr. Bubblester, Sra. Granger por favor, siéntese aquí. – dijo este haciendo que Hermione se sentara en la camilla que estaba por ahí. El Dr. Le puso una especia de gel en la panza de Hermione. Y en la pantalla se veía el bebé. El Dr. Bublester, toco algunos botones de la computadora, y pronuncio con su varita, apuntando a la panza de Hermione –Tempuscolom!- (n/a: me lo acabe de inventar) y en la pantalla se veía el bebe de ellos, tenía apenas algunos pelos pelirrojos y algunas pecas. – Es una niña- dijo el Dr. Hermione y Ron se abrazaron, pero Ron no pudo contener la felicidad que porque se desmayó.

**si q Ron es fuerte como un león eh..dios.. me pacere que nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.. muchas gracias a la gente que me deja reviews...**

**nos vemoss!**


	8. En medio de la felicidad

**mil.. perdones por postear tan pero tan tarde.. me atrase mucho.. y x esperar tanto les voy a postear otro capitulo..).. espero q los lean y qe dejen reviews..!... este capitulo.. tiene una cancion..**

**_Avril Lavigne- Tomorrow_.. la puse xq en ese momento la escuchaba cuando escribía el capitulo... jeje.. espero q les gustee!**_

* * *

_

"Hay momentos difíciles en los que mi corazon manda"

**Capítulo 8: "En medio de la felicidad"**

Mientras tanto, Harry iba temprano a su trabajo, no se preocupó en donde estaban Hermione o Ron. Solo pensaba en Ginny, la notaba muy cambiada. Y pensaba que la abría cambiado. Al llegar al caldero Chorreante, se encontró con viejos amigos. Con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. No los fue a saludar, solo los vio ahí, le hizo una señal de "hola", y se fue a la parte trasera del caldero Chorreante. Donde se encontró con una pared de ladrillos. Recordó el primer día que fue allí con Hagrid, y se pregunto si él estaría bien en Hogwarts. Después agarró su varita, y con ella toco algunos ladrillos, y en medio de ladrillos moviéndose, pudo entrar al Callejón Diagon. Pero deseó no haber entrado, porque todo el Callejón estaba desierto, no había nadie. Casi ni había tiendas. En el Emporio de la Lechuza, ni había jaulas, ni alas de lechuza aleteando, ni plumas por todas partes, estaba todo muy tranquilo. Después vio a alguien saliendo del Callejón Knockturn. Y fue a investigar quien era. Esta persona, se fue directo a la salida del Callejón Diagon. Harry la siguió, quería preguntarle algo aver si sabía que había pasado ahí. Pero no pudo, este desapareció en el medio de el Callejón. Harry se cansó de buscar y decidió volver a la Madriguera. Ahí se encontró con Ginny estaba preparando el desayuno. Mientras desayunaban Harry le contó todo lo sucedido a Ginny.

-¿Pero quien piensas que fue?- preguntó ella dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

- Solo tengo a un sospechoso, Draco Malfoy.-

-o-o-o-o-o-

Directamente en San Mungo, Ron seguía desmayado.

- Señor Weasley!-

- Ronnie despierta!-

- Eh..?.. yo.. ¿qué paso?- dijo Ron estaba demasiado, cansado.

- Te desmayaste- dijo Hermione haciendo que se levantara de la cama.

- ¿por qué?-

- Por ver a su primer hijo- pero ese fue el error del Dr. Porque Ron, volvió a desmayarse.

- Oh, no Ron!..- dijo Hermione al ver que su novio estaba otra vez inconsciente – Será mejor que lo lleve a su casa - Dicho esto Hermione lo apareció a él y a ella, afuera de San Mungo. Puso a Ron en la parte delantera del auto y comenzó a manejar, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvieron devuelta en la Madriguera.

- Hermione, Hola!- dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Ron?- dijo Ginny casi gritando.

- Se desmayó, en San Mungo, cuando vio a nuestro hijo- dijo Hermione llevándolo a Ron a su cama.

- ¿Cómo está mi sobrinito?-

- Sobrinita, es mujer.- dijo el pelirrojo, ya se había despertado.

- Ron al fin, te desmayaste devuelta-

- Perdón Hermione, es que estoy muy feliz, pero no se porque me pasa eso- dijo Ron.

- Seguro que se va a morir cuando lo veas en verdad- dijo Harry.

- No, digas eso Harry- dijo Ginny.

- No, no me voy a desmayar cuando lo vea- dijo Ron decidido – esta vez me voy a contener-

Y así pasaron los meses, Harry y Ginny se distanciaron un poco pero después volvieron a estar un poco unidos. Ron y Hermione, ya estaban listos para el casamiento, y querían que saliera a la perfección. Iba a ser el 23 de Diciembre que caía viernes. Invitaron a todos sus amigos de la infancia, de el colegio Hogwarts, hasta algunos profesores y otros miembros de la Orden. A los cuarto les hubiera encantado que estuviera Dumbledore y también Sirius. El casamiento se izo en un salón de Londres Mágico. Estaba decorado casi igual al Gran Salón en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, claro que mas chico. Ya llegaba la hora de que todos pudieran estar listos. La novia, Hermione estaba vestida con un vestido largo, que contenía una cola no tan larga. Su cabello estaba todo cubierto con algunas rosas. Y también su corona. Hermione estaba feliz, nada podía empeorar este día. Ginny, estaba vestida algo parecido al vestido de Hermione, pero mas corto y sin una cola. Asi es como se veía una madrina. Y la señora Weasley, vestía un vestido bien lila, con una corona de rosas en la cabeza, la dama de Honor.

- ¿Lista Hermione?- dijo Ginny.

- Eso creo..-

- Tranquila, este es TU día nada puede empeorarlo ahora, ni siquiera una lluvia o algo asi- dijo Ginny – Todo va a salir bien-

Los hombres, Harry y Ron vestían iguales, con un smoking negro con algunos detalles de mas, y con un moño blanco en el cuello. Ron se reusó a volver a usar el "vestido" que uso en su cuarto año. Pero ahora era su casamiento. No podía ser el hazmerreír de todos.

- Nervioso?- le preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo.

- Solo un poco.- dijo él.

- Ron, querido¿estas listo?- preguntó Molly.

- Si, mama salgo en un momento- dijo él. – Bueno Harry, hasta aquí llegué. No puedo echarme atrás- y dicho eso, salió con su madre al altar. Caminaron por una alfombra llena de Rosas. Pareciera que estuviera cubierta de hielo. Hasta que llegó al altar, y su madre lo dejó ahí. Y después, los invitados se pararon, dieron media vuelta. Y dirigieron su vista a la novia. Ron miraba a Hermione de forma muy especial, como nunca la había mirado antes. Él estaba feliz igual que Hermione, y desearía que asi se queden durante el resto de sus días.

"_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be okay,_

_And I try to believe you,  
But I don't.."_

Ginny iba atrás de Hermione tirando pétalos de rosas por todos lados. Hermione se encontró con su amor en el altar.

_  
"When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today…"_

- Estamos aquí reunidos, para juntar a dos personas que se aman, en sagrado matrimonio..- dijo el cura. Dicho todo lo que tiene que decir, él se dirigió a Ron, - Ronald Bilius Weasley, puedes dar sus votos-

"_I don't know how I feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
It's a different day…"_

Ron tomó a Hermione de las manos, y le dijo:

- Hermione, yo te amé desde él primer dia en que te vi. En el Expreso de Hogwarts¿te acuerdas? Desde que me dijiste, que tenía un poco de tierra en la nariz hasta ahora, y te seguiré amando hasta el final de mis días-

"_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't…"_

- Hermione Jane Granger, ahora su turno, puede dar sus votos-

Hermione miró a Ron, a los ojos. A esos ojos que le gustaban tanto. Estaba feliz y ya nada podría empeorar ese día. SU día. – Ron, Ronald, mi Ronnie.- empezó Hermione – Se que hay veces que tengo miedo, solo por ser un poco insegura, pero yo te amo. Y quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Y mi voto solemne sería, que daré todo lo que soy, todo lo que seré, a ti- Termino ella, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"_Give me a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today..."_

-Bien,- dijo algunas palabras y..- la parte que todos estaban esperando, Ronald Bilius Weasley¿acepta a Hermione Jane Granger, como su legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Ron pensó un poco, tomó un buen suspiro y habló al final -Sí, Acepto-

"_I don't know how to feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
It's a different day.."_

- Y tu, Hermione Jane Granger¿aceptas a Ronald Bilius Weasley, como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

"_Hey yeah, yeah,_

_hey yeah, yeah, _

_And I know I'm not ready,_

_hey yeah, yeah,_

_hey yeah, yeah,_

_Maybe tomorrow.."_

Hermione dio media vuelta y vio a Harry, que tenía el anillo para Ron, después adelante suyo estaba Ginny, la miró también, y en su mano estaba el anillo para ella. No tuvo ningún problema en decir la palabra. O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

"_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
And I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..." _

"..Tomorrow it may change..

_..tomorrow it may change.. _

_..tomorrow it may change.._

_..tomorrow it may change.."_

- Sí, Acepto...- pero la interrumpió algo. Todas las luces de el salón se apagaron. Haciendo que todos los invitaron gritaran un poco.

- Que nadie cunda el pánico- dijo el cura. Cuando las luces se prendieron devuelta, Ron y Harry no lo pudieron creer. Todos los invitados estaban en el salón, menos casi los mas importantes, Hermione y Ginny. Habían desaparecido. Ron encontró el anillo de ella tirado. Con su ramo de flores.

- Hermione!.. noooooo!- dijo Ron.

- ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?- preguntó Harry.

- No, no lo se, esto no pudo haber pasado no ahora- dijo Ron, pero vio una nota en el ramo de rosas de Hermione. Lo leyó, y se lo dio a Harry.

- ¿Qué es esto?-

- Una nota, por lo que veo- dijo Ron. – Dice: "Quiero mi tesoro devuelta, o si no, tendrán que despedirse del suyo". ¿Qué significa?

- Significa que quiere su varita de vuelta, sino no tendremos ni a Ginny ni a Hermione-

- ¿Pero donde esta?-

- Dejó como una especie de "pluma",- dijo Harry y Ron, la miraron. Era una pluma blanca, larga. Que estaba en el otro lado de la nota.

-¡El emporio de la lechuza!- dijeron los dos a coro.

-Pero Harry, si tu ya no trabajas ahí. Lo dejaste hace como 2 meses- dijo Ron. Harry había renunciado a ese trabajo, creía que las lechuzas no eran lo suyo.

- Por eso mismo, desde que yo renuncié, esta abandonado..- dijo él con vos triste.

- Entonces no esperemos mas, hay que ir para allá rápido-

- Esta bien-

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ginny estaban allí, pero Hermione se llevo una gran sorpresa. Cuando ella se despertó, vio a Goyle, Pansy y Crabe.

- Malfoy ya despertó- oyó decir a Pansy.

- Muy bien, ahora Cho..- "_No_", penso Hermione "Como pudo esa hija de su madre hacernos esto" – Le haré que mate a Hermione si Harry no llega con mi tesoro-

- ¿Harás que me mate.. esa- pero cuando abrio los ojos y se centro en la mirada de Cho, no la vio solo a ella, sino que se estaba transformando, ella era Ginny. – Asiq ya entendí- dijo Hermione. – Usaste a Cho, para que se transforme con Poción MultiJugos en Ginny- dijo ella así de simple. – Muy inteligente, pero no tanto para mi gusto-

- Cállate inmunda sangre sucia- le dijo Malfoy – Si sigues faltándome el respeto supongo que tendré que hacerle daño a tu queridísima amiga Ginny-

- ¿Quee¿Dónde está¿Que le has hecho, maldito?- dijo Hermione casi cayéndose por sus mejillas algunas lágrimas.

- Ah, ah, aahhh..- dijo Malfoy como su profesor –Cuidado con tu lenguaje, por ahora nada, pero si no cuidas esa boquita, será mejor q te la limpie con jabón y además de que no vuelvas a ver a la pelirroja- dijo él, enseñándole a Ginny, que estaba colgada de manos y pies, en una pared, no tan lejos del piso.

-Eres una rata cobarde- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Crucio!- dijo Malfoy apuntando a Hermione. Ella se retorció de dolor, mientras se le rompían un poco su vestido de novia. –Pobre Ginny, ahora por tu culpa tendrá que morir-

- No te atrevas a tocarla- se oyó decir a alguien que acabo de entrar en el Local.

- Harry, al fin!- dijo Malfoy. Los tres de Slytherin se pusieron enfrente de él para protejerlo.

-Hazte un lado Goyle, para que pueda darle una bienvenida a nuestro queridísimo invitado-

* * *

**las deje con intriga?.. no se preocupen.. yo cumplo.. xq tambien tienen el capitulo 9...**

**nos vemossss♥**


	9. Terminando lo que ya empezamos

**vieron q yo cumplo.. aca les traigo el capitulo 9.. y capaz.. q mañana posteo el 10.. o ni idea.. si no tengo tantas cosas q hacer.. les traigo el cap..****

* * *

**

_Hay momentos difíciles en los que mi corazón manda_

**Capitulo 9: "Terminando lo que ya empezamos"**

- Harry, al fin!- dijo Malfoy. Los tres de Slytherin se pusieron enfrente de él para protejerlo. -Hazte un lado Goyle, para que pueda darle una bienvenida a nuestro queridísimo invitado¡Avada Kedavra!- dijo Malfoy apuntando al corazón de Harry.

Harry, por tener tan buenos reflejos pudo evitar el ataque.

- No afinas tu apuntaría, Malfoy- le dijo Ron.

- Asi que también esta el noviecito de la sangre sucia..- dijo Malfoy.

-Nadie llama a Hermione sangre sucia en frente de mí- dijo Ron muy enojado.

-¡SECTUSEMPRA!- dijo Ron y a Malfoy, se protegió pero el hechizo lo dejo medio lastimado, le chorreaba toda la sangre de la cara con un monton de lastimaduras.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar sucio, eh?- dijo Malfoy, estaba furioso, quería deshacerse del pelirrojo de una vez por todas. – Desmaius!- gritó, y Ron cayó en el suelo inconsciente.

- Noooo!.. Ron!- gritó Hermione. –Harry, Cho esta metida en todo esto-

- ¿Qué cosa¿Qué Cho es la responsable?- dijo Harry mas que confuso.

- Ahh, casi me olvido, tu amiguita Cho, me ayudo mucho a llegar hasta ustedes- dijo Malfoy mientras daba algunos pasos por el lugar. – La chinita, me ayudó a secuestrar a Ginny, y a poder tener lo que mas quería en mi poder-

- Pe-pero, si aca tengo la varita..- dijo el mostrándole un pedaso de palo. – No, tu tienes la verdadera. ¿Pero como?-

- Mi fiel sirvienta, pudo cambiar las varitas, para poder, por lo menos, traerte acá con una razón, de rescatar a la sangre sucia y a la pelirroja- dijo Malfoy enseñándole a Ginny y a Hermione de cómo estaban atadas. – Y me sirvió de mucho-

Harry se acerco a Cho, ya que esta estaba con la cara mirando hacia el piso.

- ¿Por qué Cho?- dijo él, pero como vio que los ojos de ella no eran los de antes, se sobresalto. – La hechizaste, usaste el maleficio Imperius!-

- Muy listo Potter, muy listo- dijo él.

- Gin, Ginny¡entonces fue a ella a quien bese, no a Ginny, ella estuvo en la Madriguera todo este tiempo!- dijo Harry – eres, tan egoísta despreciable, rata de alcantarillas- (n/a: eso ultimo me encanto!)

- Me duele Potter, que me digas así-

Harry se acercó a Ginny, estaba tan lastimada y mal tratada. Tenía muchas cicatrizes todavía sangrando.

- Gin, Ginny, por favor, despierta- dijo Harry desatándola.

- Ha- Harry, yo lo siento mucho, no pude hacer nada- dijo Ginny. Que se acabó de despertar. - ...estoy muy débil, no creo que podré ayudar-

- Esta bien, esta bien¡Episkey!- dijo Harry y pasó de circular sangre por la cara de Ginny, -solo necesitas descansar- le dijo y le dio un beso en la boca corto pero tierno. Harry desata a Hermione haciendo parase rápido agarrando la varita.

- Hay, que conmovedor y también muy tierno- dijo Malfoy, - ¿Quieren saber una cosa? Detesto lo tierno-

De repente se escucho un, Expelliarmus! De afuera del local, que dio en el pecho a Malfoy separándolo de su varita. Acto seguido que Harry la toma y lo apunta con las 2.(la suya y la de Malfoy)

- ¿Luna?- dijo Ginny. -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

- Hola Gin, Harry, Hermione y lo que queda de Ron- dijo ella pero nadie rió. –Vine a ayudar-

- Pues creo que ahora la ayuda la necesitaran- dijo Pansy, poniéndose en pocicon de duelo con los tres de Slitheryn.

- Otra vez,- dijo Harry. – ¿Podrían darse por vencido y ya?

- No lo creo, Somos mayoría- dijo Crabe. Harry, Hermione y Luna estaban en posición.

- ¿A sí¿Y quien diablos es la cuarta persona?- preguntó Hermione.

- Todavía no entiendes nada, sangre sucia- dijo Malfoy mientras apunta con la varita a Cho. –Esta linda morena, esta de nuestro lado-

- Ha-harry- se oyó decir a Cho mientras tenía la cabeza mirando al piso con la mirada perdida. – lo-lo siento mucho-

- ¡Imperio!- dijo Malfoy pero no pasó nada.

- Dejala en paz, tu problema es conmigo, no con ella- dijo Harry.

- Harry siento mucho en haberte hecho esto, no lo pude evitar, Malfoy es muy fuerte y tiene el poder de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado!- dijo ella, Malfoy no entendía, porque su maleficio no funcionaba.

- Cho hazme el favor de irte de aquí, busca un lugar seguro-

- No, Harry quiero quedarme a luchar contra él.- dijo Cho, casi poniéndose a llorar.

- No importa ahora eso, tienes que ponerte en un lugar seguro vete de aquí yo podré controlarlo. Malfoy con todos esos gritos, al instante agarró la varita de Crabe.

-Harry, se que esto esta mal, pero hay momentos muy difíciles en los quemi corazón manda, y este es uno- dijo Cho mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Pagarás por esto Chang,- dijo Malfoy. -¡Avada Kedavra!- y una luz verde salió de la varita, llendo directo al corazón de Cho.

- CHOOOOOO!.. CUIDADDOOOOOO!..- gritó Harry, pero por lo visto ella no fue tan rápida como para evitar el ataque. Dio una espiral en el aire, chocó contra la pared y su cuerpo cayó en el suelo, boca abajo, sin vida. –NOOOOOOO!- gritó Harry y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, la levanto y la vio vuelta como para ver su cara. –Todo esto es mi culpa. Primero y en principal no tuve que haberme escapado de lo de mis tíos- Harry estaba destrozado, primero sus padres, luego Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, y ahora Cho. No soportaba mas, quería venganza y la tendría de la mejor forma.

- Harry no digas eso..- le dijo Hermione, -nadie tiene la culpa de eso- Tanto Hermione como Luna y Ginny, estaban tristes por lo ocurrido. Ginny seguía débil casi estaba tan inmóvil como Ron.

- Esto no va a quedar así Malfoy pagarás vos y todos los mortífagos por lo que han hecho todo este tiempo- dijo Harry, se paró apuntó su varita y dijo: -¡Crucio!-

- Protego!- dijo Malfoy. –Potter, veo que quieres duelo, y como yo soy una muy buena persona, te consederé tu deseo¡Desmaius!

- ¡Impedimenta!- y el hechizo se deshizo al instante. – Veo que estas perdiendo la practica Malfoy-

Malfoy se enojó.

- ¡Serpensortia!- dijo y una serpiente apareció en el piso, parecida como a Nagini, salvo que mas clara. Harry dijo algunas palabras en párcel, para poder calmar a la serpiente, pero no dio resultado.

- Ya me cansaste Malfoy,- dijo Luna. - ¡Flipendo!-

- Protego!- Pansy se había puesto delante de Malfoy para protegerlo. –No, no.. querida, la cosa es conmigo- y así Luna y Pansy combatían a duelo. Crabe y Goyle, eran contra Hermione, no tenía ayuda, pero de repente, alguien grita Desmaius haciendo que, Crabe cayera, ya que no tenía varita como para poder protegerse. Ron había cobrado la razón. Y por lo tanto, Goyle salió corriendo como un cobarde del local, ya que ahora si eran mayoría.

- Harry tranquilo estamos contigo- y así los 3 amigos juntos. Lucharon contra Malfoy, Pansy había caído y ahora eran 4. (Ginny seguía muy debil)

- Malfoy no tienes escapatoria- dijo Ron. Pero Ron se equivocaba.

- Te equivocas Weasley¡Accio!- y una caja se arrastró hasta la mano de Draco, hasta que después este desapareció.

- Escapó, no puede ser!- dijo Luna.

- Ya no importa no creo q vuelva- dijo Hermione, abrazando a Ron.

- No, porque si vuelve se las verá con nosotros- dijo Harry, -¿cierto Ginny? Gin?-

- Si Harry, cierto.-

- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó

- No todo esta de 10- dijo ella, pudo levantarse. – Solo que estoy muy cansada y mareada.-

De repente, Pansy, se levanta y cierra la puerta del local atrás de ella, nadie notó eso. Pero quedaron todos allí adentro, encerrados.

- Vallamos a casa- dijo Hermione. –¿Es mi imaginación, o esta puerta no se abre?- dijo ella al estar en la otra punta del local tratando de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Cómo que no se abre- gritó Ron -¡Alohomora!- dijo pero la puerta no se abrió.

- Snif, Snif¿no creen que esta haciendo un poco de calor aquí adentro?- dijo Luna.

- Miren ahí, fuego!- dijo Harry.

- Salgamos de aquí!- dijo Hermione. Los 5 amigos trataron de salir del local. – Harry, tu conoces mas que nadie este lugar¿no sabes si hay una puerta que lleve afuera?-

- No una puerta pero podremos hechizar algún objeto para salir, como un translador- dijo él.

- Harry, ay, creo que..- pero Ginny no pudo seguir mas, el humo casi la mata porque se desmayó.

- Ginny, no, hay por dios lo único que faltaba, Gin!- Harry agarró a Gin por el brazo y la llevo a un lugar seguro. El fuego se inicio en la puerta de entrada, que daba al Callejón Diagon. Harry y los demas trataron de apagarlo, pero cada vez que le echaban agua, mas fuego se hacía.

- Aguamenti! – dijo Hermione y un chorro de agua salio de su varita, pero no apagó el fuego sino que se hizo mas de él.

- Hermione basta, mas fuego va a haber y no vamos a poder salir de aca!- le dijo Ron, él estaba asustadísimo, ahora que su hermanita se desmayó.

- Esta bien, Harry piensa en algo, no sabes algún pasadizo secreto que te saque de acá?- le preguntó Hermione.

- No, Luna, tu si sabes mas que yo- le dijo Harry, mirándola con cara de "haz algo tu"

- Mmmm, no lo sé- dijo Luna. – Mi tía me había prohibido de algunos lugares en los que no podía ir. Puede ser que por ahí sea alguna salida-

- ¿Por donde?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione.

-Síganme- dijo Luna y se fue atrás del local, la puerta y todos los estantes ya se estaban cayendo abajo.

- ¡Lumos!- dijo Harry, ya que era de noche no se veía nada donde estaban llendo.

- Por aquí- dijo Luna –Miren no tengo ni la mas pálida idea de donde podría llegar a dar esta puerta, pero seguro que debe estar mejor que aquí dentro- les dijo mientras se paraban delante de una puerta de hierro. –Alohomora!- dijo pero la puerta no se abrió. –Uy, me olvide¡Bombarda!- la puerta salió volando hacia fuera. –Por aquí-

-Luna estas segura de donde nos llebas?- pregunto Hermione, ya se estaba nerviosa y apretaba tan fuerte la mano de Ron que casi se la estrangula.

- S-ssii- dijo Luna sin pensar. Pero de repente el techo se les vino abajo, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron de un lado del lugar(del lado de donde estaba el fuego) y los demas de el lado de la salida. Ron se le atasco el tobillo en una madera que le cayó encima.

- Hermione! Ron!- gritó Harry. – Reducto!- dijo pero nada paso. Todo estaba oscuro y solo el fuego los iluminaba. Harry logró sacar algunas tablas para que por lo menos alguien saliera.

- Herms, quiero preguntarte algo- dijo Ron agarrandole del brazo.

- Ron creo que este no es el momento indicado para preguntas tengo que sacarte de aquí!- dijo ella pero él le implanto un beso en la boca que se quedo callada.

- No me tienes que sacar de nungun lado- dijo Ron mientras algunas lagrimas que se confundían con el humo le corrian la mejilla.

- Ron, que no se te ocurran locuras- le dijo Hermione poniéndose a llorar.

- Si, lamentablemente esto es una locura de amor- dijo él. – Y solo quería preguntarte si me amas-

- Ron, claro ¿cómo puedes decir algo asi?

- Solo dilo-

- Si, YO TE AMO, como nadie amé antes- dijo ella –pero por favor Ron, no hagas locuras-

- No las hago yo, las hace mi corazón- dijo él.

- Ron por favor déjate de tonterías- le dijo Harry –larguémonos de este lugar-

- No, yo me quedaré aquí y Hermione se irá con ustedes- le decía Ron, detrás de un pedazo de madera grande.

- RON NOOOOO, POR FAVOR! TE NECESITO A MI LADO!- dijo Hermione con lluvia en sus ojos.

- Hermione Jane, este es un momento muy difícil para mi, yo no lo decidí, mi corazón lo decidió, el manda ahora- dijo el también llorando. Le implanto un largo y apasionado beso en a boca, y la empujo hacia donde estaban Harry y Luna. –Ahora vete, y nunca me olvides-

- No, quiero quedarme contigo.- dijo ella con un río de lagrimas en su cara. –Por favor, no me dejes!- (

- Hermy, yo voy a estar bien, no te preocupes.- le dijo Ron empujándola mas hacia donde estaban Harry y Luna. La casa se fundía cada vez mas, y pareciera como que si Hermione no salía de ahí se iba a quedar ahí con Ron.

- Ron, por favor, piensa en el bebé¿cómo podré cuidarlo si no estas a mi lado?- le dijo entre miles de sorollos.

- Hermione, si te quedas, va a ser peor. Piensa o soy yo, o somos todos. Harry por favor, cuidala a mi hermana por mi- dijo Ron. Se acerco a Hermione, le tocó la mejilla y dijo – Nunca me olvides Hermione Granger-

- No lo haré- dijo ella –Nunca- y así en contra de su voluntad Hermione se fue dejando a Ron, ahí, moribundo, esto para ella era muy difícil. Después de tanto buscar, salió por la puerta trasera mas lejana del local. Miró hacia atrás, y recordó porque no pudo quedarse ahí. De repente, el local se vino abajo, haciendo que todo el humo y muchas chispas arruinaran el vestido de Hermione.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó ella llorando desconsoladamente mientras el humo la cubría entera. Se arrodilló abrazó a Harry y a Luna. (n/a: acuérdense que Harry llevaba a Ginny en brazos) – Por que no me quedé con él- les dijo ella –Tuve que salvarlo-

- Hermione, tranquila ya no puedes hacer nada- dijo Harry. Pero Harry se equivocaba, ella si podía hacer algo, para volver a reunirse con Ron.

- Harry, agarra mi varita- le dijo Hermione limpiándose unas lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué?- la miró Luna confundida.

- No, Hermione te pido por favor que no me pidas que haga eso- le dijo Harry suplicándole.

- Es la única forma, te lo pido como amiga-

- No, no lo haré-

- Hazlo por Ron- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – Hazlo por él- Harry pensó un rato, lo que dijo ella. Lo meditó, y le dijo que esto era una locura total, y no lo podría hacer. Entonces sin mirar, agarró su varita firme. La apuntó hacia el corazón de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos dio un suspiro. –Adelante, estoy lista-

Harry también suspiró, apretó bien fuerte la varita y..- Avada Keda- pero no pudo terminar la maldición. Se sorprendió al ver una figura que venía hacia ellos. Con pelo rojizo, con cenizas y todo el smoking sucio. Era Ron. Harry soltó su varita. Hermione al ver que no sucedió nada, abrió los ojos. Dio media vuelta, y su cara se llenó de felicidad. Al verlo a él. Vivo. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, le dio un beso en la boca como nunca antes, él lo correspondió de la misma manera.

- Tranquila Herms, ya todo terminó- le dijo en el oído. Después los 5 amigos, fueron a la iglesia. Toda la gente estaba muy preocupada. Y cuando vieron a los novios venir hacia el altar, lloraron, el cura se dirijió hacia ellos. A Hermione y a Ron, no les importaba como estaban, llenos de mugre (sorry por la palabra..)..) de cenizas y todos sucios. Lo que mas les importaba era que pudieron terminar lo que ya hacían empezaron.

- Hermione Jane Granger- dijo el cura mirando a Hermione –Acepta, usted a Ronald Bilius Weasley?-

- Sí, Acepto- dijo Hermione sin pensarlo y mirando a Ron.

- Muy bien, entonces los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia- dijo el cura hacia Ron. Y él agarró a Hermione de la cintura, y la besó. Ella le correspondió. Pensaba que lo iba a perder pero no fue así. Su amor es tan fuerte que no se pudo romper.

* * *

**A q pensaron qe Ron moriría.. EN SUS SUEÑOS..! JEJEJE..ç**

**nos vemosss.. besos!..♥**


	10. Prólogo: ¿Será este el final?

**este fic tubo q llegar a su fin.. espero q lo lean.. y q les guste como lo termino...

* * *

**

_Hay momento dificiles en los que mi corazon manda_

**Capítulo 10: "¿Será este el final?"**

**Prólogo.**

Y así siguió la vida de nuestros 4 amigos. Hermione y Ron tuvieron a su primera hija, con la que llamaron, Molly Jane, y como un apodo MJ. Ella tenía el pelo castaño como su mama, pero los ojos verdéazules, y las pecas de su padre. Cuando nació MJ, el día 9 de octubre del 2000, Ron estaba en el cuarto en donde Hermione, y como de costumbre de él. Se desmayó. Pero al rato despertó. Ellos vivieron muy felices, como siempre a veces peleándose pero al pensar en MJ se reconciliaban al instante. Viveron en la Madriguera hasta que MJ, cumplió 1 año. Se mudaron a Londres Muggle, ya que Ron quería estudiar un poco sobre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Ginny, siguieron su vida separados, por un largo tiempo. Hasta que después de dos años, se dieron cuenta de que sin el otro no podían vivir. Así que Harry al terminar una Gira de Quidditch por el mundo, regresó a la Madriguera y le preguntó a Ginny si se quería casar con él. Ella obviamente que dijo que si. La boda fue normal, no como la de Ron y Hermione. En ese día Malfoy no aparecía. ¿Pero que podría pasar? Cualquier cosa. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la primera fila. Y MJ ya con 2 años, tiraba pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas por todas partes. Era la boda que siempre soñaron. Y así siguió la vida de los jóvenes que un dia de estudiantes de Hogwarts llegaron a ser mejores amigos. Y que en otros años estar casados. Y después tener hijos. Su vida era feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Un día no como cualquier otro, Hermione, Ron y MJ pensaban pasarla bien juntos. Fueron a dar un paseo y decidieron pasar por la casa de Ginny y Harry. Era un día de calor, pero por si a caso llevaron un suéter o algo. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes blancas que con el sol se volvían rosas. Era eso de las 6 de la tarde. Fueron a un departamento, de Londres Muggle. Tocaron el timbre y un niño de pelo pelirrojo de eso de 1 año y medio, y de ojos esmeraldas, muy parecido a Harry pero con pecas, les abrió.

- Tío!- dijo el niño y abrazó a Ron. – Hola MJ- dijo y cuando la vio se sonrojó.

- Hola!- respondió ella.

**- **Hola, James¿Como estas?- le preguntó Ron.

- Bien, mama y papa están en la sala- les dijo y ellos pasaron.

- Ronnie, hermanito, Hermione y mi sobrinita ¿como están tanto tiempo?- les dijo Ginny dándoles un abrazo enorme a los 3.

- ¿Muy bien y ustedes?- les preguntó Hermione

- Demasiado bien..- dice Ron – Harry¿cómo van los partidos de Quidditch?

- Muy bien, ahora que la Gira termino, puedo descansar mas- les dijo, - ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar?- les preguntó a los 2.

- Mmmm¿tu que dices MJ?- le pregunta Ron a su hija -¿Quieres quedarte a jugar con tu primito?-

- Si- y se le pusieron los cachetes rojo a ella y a James.

- Que tiernos son¿no?- dijo Ginny mirando a los primitos, cuando los 2 se fueron a jugar a la habitación de James.

- Sí mucho, ya deseo el día en que tengan que ir a Hogwarts- les dijo Harry.

- Yo también..- dijo Ron.

- Pero falta, mucho- dijo Hermione. – Bien¿les ayudo con la cena?

Y así cenaron los 4 amigos con sus hijos. Pero siempre digo que esta historia sigue, no termina acá. Pasaron los años, y los primitos fueron a Hogwarts, Harry consiguió un trabajo para ser el profesor de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras.

- Molly Jane Weasley- dijo la Profesora McGonnagal con una sonrisa en la cara.

MJ, se dirigió hacia la silla donde estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Minevra le colocó el sombrero en su cabeza castaña.

- Mmm, otra Weasley, pareciera ayer cuando tus padres fueron seleccionados en Gryffindor. Tienes inteligencia, mucha, estarías perfecto en Hufflepuff. Pero, pero, eres muy valiente, sera mejor que sea...¡GRYFFINDOR!"- MJ se puso muy contenta y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Angel Longbottom- dijo McGonnagal y una niña rubia, de ojos oscuros de dirigió hacia, la silla. El sombrero dijo que estaría en Ravenclaw. Muchos estudiantes pasaron y se dirigieron a sus casas.

- Y el último, James Potter- dijo la profesora. James se dirigió hacia la silla. La profesora le colocó el sombrero.

- Mmm, no puede ser, otro Potter, mmm, y devuelta es demasiado difícil de elegir, tienes la misma mente que tu padre. ¿Pero, en que casa colocarte, esta difícil. Pero bueno, por lo que leo en tu mente mejor que sea..¡GRYFFINDOR!- dijo el sombrero.

James se puso contento de estar con su prima. Y se sentó al lado de ella. Harry le hiso una señal de "bien".

- Bien- dijo la Profesora McGonnagal – Ahora que todos ya fueron puestos en sus casas..- pero alguien la interrumpió, Filtch tenía un pergamino envuelto para dárselo. Ella lo leyó. – Creo que tenemos un nuevo estudiante- dijo todos se sorprendieron, abrieron las puertas del Grán Salon, y un chico alto, rubio, con los ojos medio grises, caminaba solitario acompañado de su tutor. Eso es lo que decían porque no tenían nada en común para ser padre e hijo. – Bienvenido- leyó el pergamino –Jack Malfoy- le dijo. Éste se sentó en la silla. Y ella le colocó el sombrero.

- Mmm, difícil, pero podré componerlo. ¡SLYTHERIN!- Harry al ver que Jack Malfoy, un Malfoy en Hogwarts el año en que estaban sus hijos, no puede ser. Su felicidad terminó al ver que el hijo de Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts para vengarse de él. Pero lo que no sabía es que Jack, no tenía ni la mas pálida idea de lo que era su padre. Ó eso creían...

* * *

**La vida es cruel cuando se termina un fic.. les gusto?. espero q si... weno.. veran q este sera mi primer fic.. o sera muyy pero muy malo.. o excelente.. sepan q ustedes son los criticos. y kiero q me digan lo qe piensan de esto..**

**si no les gusto el final. acepto miles de puteadas jejejeejej.. besos..**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX FIC!**

**FIN!**


End file.
